


Um Caso de Copa

by psc07



Series: Um Caso de Copa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, jily au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psc07/pseuds/psc07
Summary: (AU) Lily Evans é uma auror destaque que simplesmente odeia casos que envolvam celebridades e mídia. James Potter é a estrela e esperança da Inglaterra na Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1982 - mas ele também acaba sendo o principal suspeito num caso de assassinato, e ninguém mais, ninguém menos que sua antiga colega Lily Evans é a responsável pela investigação.





	1. Capítulo 01

Lily definitivamente detestava trabalhar com celebridades. Isso era de conhecimento geral no Ministério da Magia. Todas as vezes que Alastor Moody lhe encarregava de um caso que envolvia alguma figura famosa, ela revirava os olhos e soltava um muxoxo, indicando seu claro desagrado frente ao trabalho.

Moody não se abalava.

-Algum problema com o caso, Srta. Evans? – Ele perguntava, fixando os dois olhos nela (há muito Lily aprendera a não se mostrar intimidada pelo estranho e vibrante olho falso do Chefe dos Aurores).

-Na verdade, senhor...

Mas Moody não a deixava concluir. Jogava as pastas em cima da mesa dela e acenava com a cabeça, dizendo: “Imaginei que não houvesse. Boa sorte”.

O problema de Lily não era, como muitos imaginavam, a celebridade em si. Ela não tinha nada contra a pessoa, mesmo que muitas vezes ela precisasse chamar esses famosos de volta à realidade. O que realmente incomodava a ruiva era o estardalhaço que era feito ao redor do caso, e na dificuldade que isso causava para seu trabalho.

E, claro, ela odiava estar sob os holofotes.

Lily sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que preferia estar nos bastidores ao invés de ser a estrela. Ela gostava mais de agir sutilmente, e ver seu nome estampado nos jornais quando algum caso era de maior destaque sempre a deixava desconfortável. Sua melhor amiga Marlene achava isso engraçadíssimo, o que deixava Lily exasperada.

-“... e mais uma vez, Lily Evans não deixou o fato de ser jovem influenciar nas investigações, e conseguiu identificar e capturar o culpado pelo ataque em apenas dois dias. Apesar do bom trabalho, a bela ruiva se recusou a dar entrevista, alegando falta de tempo.” – Marlene lera no dia seguinte à prisão do caso mais recente de Lily – Pelo menos dessa vez eles lhe chamaram de bela! – Ela falou com um sorriso imenso enquanto Lily se levantava da sua mesa.

-Honestamente, Marlene, não sei porque você ainda lê essas matérias – Lily retrucou, corando, enquanto arrumava sua bolsa para ir almoçar.

-Porque eu adoro ver você enfurecida desse jeito, bela ruiva – Marlene respondeu, rindo abertamente agora. Lily revirou os olhos – Ora, vamos, Lily! Você não gosta da atenção, mas a maioria das vezes é positiva. Todos adoraram o jeito com que você lidou com o escândalo dos caldeirões contrabandeados.

-Eu particularmente odiei a parte em que os meus dois casos seguintes foram atrapalhados por repórteres querendo uma foto minha. E ainda mais quando me seguiram n’O Caldeirão Furado.

Marlene riu novamente antes delas aparatarem no restaurante em que haviam combinado de se encontrar com Remus Lupin. Apesar da relutância que Lily tinha com a imprensa, Remus, que trabalhava para um jornal semanal, era um de seus melhores amigos.

Lily logo o reconheceu pela aparência frágil e lembrou que a Lua cheia estava se aproximando. Dava para perceber pelas olheiras e pela maneira que seu cabelo castanho-claro estava bagunçado. Mas o sorriso que ele abriu ao ver Lily e Marlene chegando era o mesmo.

-Você já leu o Profeta hoje, Remus, querido? – Marlene perguntou quando se sentou.

-Estive ocupado a manhã inteira com uma coluna sobre uma bela ruiva que não deixa o fato de ser jovem atrapalhar seu trabalho...

Lily revirou os olhos e soltou os cabelos que mantinha presos com um elástico durante o trabalho.

-Até você, Lupin? – Ela retrucou, enquanto o garçom trazia três Cervejas Amanteigadas. Marlene e Remus riram – Que tipo de repórter escreve que uma auror é “bela”, por Merlin?

-Rita Skeeter. – Remus respondeu, dando de ombros – Ela é nova, e dizem que não se importa muito com a veracidade, contato que venda jornais.

Lily fez um barulho de concordância e bebeu um gole da Cerveja. Toda segunda-feira ela e Marlene se encontravam com Remus para almoçarem. Lily gostava muito do fato de sua amizade com os dois ter sobrevivido mesmo quatro anos depois de terem saído de Hogwarts.

-Só espero que não me persigam de novo – Lily comentou.

-Você fala isso como se acontecesse com certa frequência – Marlene retrucou – Foi uma vez só.

-Uma vez a mais do necessário. E Moody insiste em me dar casos com pessoas famosas. Esse dos tapetes, o dos caldeirões, o do cantor do Dragon’s Skin, o do escritor falso... – Lily listou.

-Sinceramente, Lily, eu acho que ele lhe dá esses casos porque você não se deixa levar pelo lado dos famosos – Remus opinou – Você nunca deixou popularidade lhe cegar, ou tratar uma pessoa diferente só por ser mais conhecida.

Os três estavam lembrando da época de Hogwarts, em que Lily enfrentava Remus e seus três amigos quando eles resolviam fazer algum tipo de brincadeira com outro aluno.

-Bem, porque não _deveria_. Ninguém deveria seguir uma pessoa só pelo fato de ela ser famosa – Lily falou – Eu realmente não me importo com o famoso em si – Ela continuou e Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Sim, sim, sabemos, você quer sua privacidade, blá, blá – Marlene interrompeu – Um dia, Lily Evans, um dia você dará uma entrevista voluntariamente. Um dia.

Foi a vez de Lily revirar os olhos. Remus sorriu e falou sobre a Copa Mundial de Quadribol que estava se aproximando.

-James vai jogar? – Ela ouviu Marlene perguntando a Remus.

-Bem, ainda não saiu a convocação oficial, mas com certeza – Remus respondeu. Lily tentou não se desligar, mas era difícil. Ela odiava Quadribol, e definitivamente não possuía sentimentos... harmoniosos por James Potter, um dos amigos de Remus de Hogwarts. Eles nunca se deram bem na escola, mesmo depois de um ano sendo monitores-chefes juntos.

Enquanto eles falavam, Lily pensava na pilha de relatórios que a esperava. Moody havia prorrogado o prazo para sexta-feira, mas ela precisava preencher a papelada de seis casos – um auror havia sido ferido e estava de licença, portanto todos estavam com mais trabalho.

-Os jogadores sempre conseguem levar uns 10 confidados para a Copa – Lily ouviu Remus comentando quando ela voltou a prestar atenção – Tenho certeza que se eu pedisse, James cederia dois para mim, caso queiram ir. Ele geralmente só leva os pais e os Marotos.

-E a namorada da vez, claro – Marlene comentou, rindo. Lily se segurou para não esboçar nenhuma reação, como revirar os olhos ou suspirar.

-Na verdade, ele não leva nenhuma garota para o jogo porque os pais deles estão lá e ele só apresenta namoradas sérias – Remus discordou – Mas como eu levaria vocês como amigas, não teria problema.

-Oh, eu- hum, eu não sei, Remus – Lily falou ao perceber o convite reforçado – Tenho a impressão que o Ministério vai pedir ajuda dos Aurores para garantir a segurança.

-Mas a Copa será na França – Marlene disse, franzindo a testa.

-Sim, mas eu ouvi boatos de que cada país participante ajudará de alguma maneira na segurança e na manutenção do sigilo.

-De qualquer jeito, temos que esperar pela convocação, que sai na quinta-feira – Remus comentou – Caso ele realmente vá, ele se apresenta na quinta mesmo, e fica sabendo desses detalhes. Quando eu souber eu comento.

Marlene abriu um amplo sorriso e cruzou os dedos, indicando que desejava sorte a James.

-Bom, meninas, agora que já comemos, pedirei licença. Tenho que terminar um artigo e sexta-feira é a Lua cheia.

Lily fez uma careta e se levantou para abraçar o amigo, sendo seguida por Marlene

-Se precisar de alguma coisa durante o fim de semana, pode chamar a gente – Lily ofereceu como geralmente fazia. Remus sorriu.

-Obrigado, Lily. James, Sirius e Peter estarão comigo.

Lily sorriu de volta. Ela podia até não gostar do que Remus e os amigos haviam feito no passado, mas ela tinha que reconhecer a força da amizade dos quatro. E admirar.

Ela e Marlene ficaram para comer sobremesa, e pouco tempo depois voltaram para o Ministério. Marlene seguiu para o setor de Execução de Leis, enquanto Lily voltou para a pilha de relatórios em sua mesa. Com um suspiro, ela retornou seus longos cabelos ruivos para o rabo de cavalo e se concentrou no trabalho.

 

 

Não era necessário conhecer muito James para saber o quanto ele amava seu trabalho. Desde criança seu sonho era ser um jogador profissional de Quadribol, e desde que começou a jogar em Hogwarts, ele percebeu que era factível. E com o apoio que recebia de seus pais, conseguiu perseguir a carreira.

No seu sétimo ano, dois olheiros acompanharam todos os jogos da Grifinória, resultando em uma proposta antes mesmo de terminar os NIEMs. Ele ficou ainda mais satisfeito por quebrar o estereótipo de que jogadores de Quadribol escolhiam a profissão apenas por não conseguir boas notas nos exames finais – foi um dos melhores alunos do ano, juntamente com Aluado e Lily Evans.

Ele se lembrou que alguns professores não acreditaram quando souberam da escolha que ele fizera. “Talento desperdiçado” foi o comentário mais ouvido. Mas isso não importava para James. Ele amava Quadribol.

E estava numa excelente fase – capitão da Seleção inglesa, sua presença na próxima Copa do Mundo estava quase garantida. E ele não escondia o fato.

-Nervoso para a convocação, Potter? – A repórter do seguimento esportivo de uma das principais rádios bruxas perguntou. James sorriu.

-Pode me chamar de James, Karen. Na verdade, eu não fico nervoso antes de momentos importantes, então não estou agora. Ansioso, um pouco, para garantir meu lugar.

-Então se chegarmos à final, você quer que nós acreditemos que você não ficará nervoso antes de entrar em campo? – Karen questionou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. James deu de ombros.

-Eu certamente não ficarei. Tenho um ritual de concentração para o dia do jogo que me impede de sentir qualquer outra coisa.

-Que bom saber! Agora, temos ouvido falar que você está saindo do Puddlemore United... Quão verdadeiro é esse boato?

-Ora, Karen. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não há nenhum fundamento nisso. Eu tenho um contrato de mais três anos. O que me faria sair do Puddlemore agora, logo após termos sido campeões?

-Um contrato com o dobro do salário, talvez? – Ela sugeriu. James revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, Karen. Não é nenhuma novidade que eu não jogo pelos galeões, eu sempre disse isso. Também não é segredo que o Puddlemore é meu time de infância. Não vejo nenhuma vantagem em sair, concorda?

-Talvez sair de Londres e ficar mais perto de seus pais? Pelo menos é o que nossas fontes dizem que é o grande trunfo para lhe tirar.

James engoliu em seco. De fato, a distância de seus pais era um fardo em seus ombros. Ele definitivamente não gostava de só ver seus pais uma vez por mês – eles estavam muito velhos para aparatarem sozinhos, e definitivamente não aguentavam uma viagem por flu. Os horários de James não permitiam que ele fosse tanto em casa.

Ele sorriu.

-Bom, não vou negar que essa distância realmente não me agrada muito, mas se interferisse tanto na minha vida, eles não se oporiam a vir para Londres em definitivo – James respondeu verdadeiramente.

-E já que estamos falando de vida pessoal – Karen continuou e abriu um largo sorriso – todos ficam curiosos para saber como vai o coração do astro James Potter.

James teve que rir. Sempre tinha essa pergunta.

-Está bem. Continua do mesmo jeito de sempre.

-Então as fãs podem respirar aliviadas porque ainda têm uma chance de conquistar o coração da esperança da Inglaterra para a Copa do Mundo! Fiquem atentos para a convocação que sairá amanhã e muito obrigada a James Potter!

James lidava bem com a impressa. Era algo natural para ele – ele sabia exatamente o que falar e quando. E também não se importava com alguns repórteres atrás dele.

-Gostei da entrevista, Pontas – Sirius falou quando ele chegou em casa. James sorriu e pegou uma maçã – Principalmente da parte que você mentiu descaradamente ao dizer que não estava nervoso para amanhã.

James deu de ombros.

-Não estou. Ansioso é diferente de nervoso. Estou ansioso porque eu sei que serei convocado.

Sirius riu e concordou com a cabeça. Sirius tinha começado a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia assim que saiu de Hogwarts, porém não conseguiu se adequar ao tipo de trabalho – então James o chamou para ser seu agente e ajudá-lo a organizar sua carreira. Era perfeito para ambos, já que James não podia fazer isso durante os treinamentos e Sirius o conhecia o suficiente para saber exatamente o tipo de coisa que James aceitaria ou não.

-De qualquer maneira, você sabe que não pode aparentar tanto para a imprensa – Sirius comentou – Consegui saber que a convocação sairá amanhã, ao meio-dia, pela rádio. O Profeta Diário está muito irritado com isso, então foi negociado que um dos jogadores dará uma entrevista exclusiva para eles. Cá entre nós, o Profeta já entrou em contato e amanhã, às 15h você se encontrará com uma repórter n’O Caldeirão Furado.

James acenou com a cabeça concordando. Isso seria bom para a imagem dele.

-O presidente do Puddlemore mandou uma mensagem por flu e disse que adorou o que você falou – Sirius continuou. James sorriu.

-Apenas a verdade.

-Nesse caso, a verdade foi muito bem-vinda para a sua imagem, então devo lhe parabenizar.

-Obrigado.

-E por fim, confirmando a sua convocação, amanhã já temos uma pequena festa marcada para a noite. Nenhuma imprensa, apenas jogadores e convidados. Nós dois vamos depois de passar no Centro de Treinamento da Inglaterra para pegar a sua credencial.

-Credencial? – James perguntou, franzindo a testa e deixando os óculos escorregarem até a ponta do nariz – Isso é novidade.

-Sim, é uma questão de segurança. Para entrar nos vestiários, é preciso apresentar essa credencial. Eles fizeram algum tipo de feitiço, que a porta só abre com uma credencial e registra quem entrou. Para controle interno, sabe.

-Huh. Legal.

-Então, eu tenho direito a pegar minha credencial hoje, mas Aluado e Rabicho não, nem seus pais. Eles só vão receber as deles na segunda-feira, quando formos para a França em definitivo. Você terá que fazer uma lista com todos os 10 visitantes que quer – Sirius explicou, se encaminhando para a cozinha para pegar uma Cerveja Amanteigada – Entregaremos essa lista amanhã, quando formos pegar as credenciais, então é melhor preparar logo...

Sirius continuou a dar alguns avisos, contudo James não estava completamente concentrado no que Sirius estava falando. Ele não estava nervoso, de jeito nenhum. Mas estava ansioso. E meio-dia de quinta-feira não podia chegar mais cedo.

 

 

Lily não conseguia entender o motivo de tanto alvoroço e burburinho no Ministério naquela manhã. Parecia que todo mundo tinha alguma coisa para falar com os outros. Não conseguia entender, e – sinceramente – estava levemente irritada, já que a papelada que estava sob sua responsabilidade era mais trabalhosa do que ela imaginara inicialmente.

Toda vez que ela tentava se concentrar, alguém falava em um tom de voz mais alto, ou alguma risada explodia, fazendo com que ela olhasse para cima e tivesse que reler pelo menos duas linhas.

E o pior: a hora do almoço se aproximava, e o barulho só aumentava. E aumentava.

Quando uma gargalhada de um dos seus superiores causou um grande risco no pergaminho em suas mãos, Lily decidiu que já tinha aguentado o suficiente. Começou a separar o material e iria se esconder em uma das antigas salas de julgamento – ninguém ia lá, portanto ela teria a paz que precisava para não levar os relatórios para casa durante o fim de semana.

Mas antes que ela pudesse se levantar, Marlene apareceu.

-Lily, você tem um rádio por aí? – A morena perguntou, já procurando nas coisas de Lily.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? E para que quer um rádio? – Lily perguntou, sem esconder sua irritação. Marlene parou a sua busca e olho incredulamente para a ruiva.

-Você tá brincando, não é?

-Não.

-A convocação da Seleção da Inglaterra sai hoje, na rádio, meio-dia. Todo mundo está falando disso, Lily.

Fazia sentido, realmente. Ela não dava a mínima para Quadribol, então ela não tinha como saber isso. Mas a maioria do mundo bruxo se importava com o esporte – ao ponto da idolatria – então todos estavam aguardando pela convocação.

-Eu não estou, obviamente. O que eu realmente sei é que tenho muitas páginas de relatório para completar, então licença.

Lily tentou escapar, porém Marlene segurou seu braço.

-Vamos, espere comigo. Vai sair em 10 minutos. Podemos almoçar e depois eu deixo você ter um pouco de sossego na minha sala.

Marlene tinha uma sala fechada, o que tornou a proposta muito tentadora. Com um suspiro, Lily tirou um pequeno rádio de uma de suas gavetas e entregou a Marlene, se sentando em seguida.

Marlene abriu um imenso sorriso e sintonizou na rádio que iria anunciar a convocação.

-Bem em tempo! – A morena comemorou. Logo mais quatro pessoas vieram cercar a mesa de Lily, que tentou esconder sua irritação – Espero muito que James seja convocado! – Marlene comentou, com um suspiro. Um dos colegas de Lily, porém hierarquicamente abaixo dela, bufou.

-Você está falando de James Potter? – Ele perguntou, num tom de voz condescendente – Claro que ele vai ser convocado. Ele é a alma do time – Marlene revirou os olhos. Lily já estava ignorando tudo, tentando, em vão, concluir o relatório.

-Claro que vai. Mas ainda assim, eu fico nervosa quando um _amigo_ está para ser convocado – Marlene respondeu. Os rapazes mais novos ergueram as sobrancelhas.

-Você quer dizer que Potter é seu amigo, McKinnon? – Outro questionou, cruzando os braços.

-Sim, fomos colegas de casa em Hogwarts. E de ano. Lily aqui foi Monitora-Chefe junto com James – Ela respondeu, erguendo a sobrancelha em desafio. Os aurores olharam para Lily.

-É verdade, Evans?

-Quê? – Lily falou, sem olhar para cima.

-Você foi Monitora-Chefe com James Potter?

-Ah, sim, fui – Ela respondeu, ainda encarando seus relatórios – Se aquele garoto hoje em dia consegue escrever legivelmente, deve agradecer a mim. Nunca tive tanto trabalho pra entender uma letra como a dele.

Enquanto Marlene ria da expressão de espanto dos rapazes (que estavam também iniciando o processo de bombardear Lily com perguntas a respeito do herói inglês durante a adolescência), o rádio começou o tão esperado anúncio.

-E _agora, caros ouvintes, chega a tão aguardada hora. O momento que todos esperávamos. Faltando apenas uma semana para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1982, a Seleção Inglesa finalmente nos honra com os 14 nomes que nos representarão na França!_

Pela primeira vez aquela manhã, o burburinho no escritório cessou. Até Lily desviou o olhar para o rádio.

Mas para ela, quase todos aqueles nomes nada significavam. Ela não conhecia quase nenhum deles.

Quase.

O êxtase de Marlene quando o nome de James Potter foi anunciado como capitão deixou Lily aturdida. Talvez eles realmente fossem mais amigos que Lily imaginava, ou ela estava muito esperançosa com a oferta de Remus.

De um jeito ou de outro, aquilo não significava muito para Lily. Ela não mantivera uma das relações mais cordiais com o... artilheiro? Apanhador?

-Podemos almoçar agora, Lene? – Lily pediu, depois de Marlene relatar exatamente a emoção de ter visto James Potter atuando aos 12 anos de idade para todos que quisessem ouvir.

-Definitivamente! – A morena respondeu, pegando a bolsa e abrindo um leve sorriso de despedida para os (agora mais de quinze) jovens aurores.

 

Mesmo depois de ter dado uma longa entrevista a Rita Skeeter e de toda a sua confiança, a ideia de que ele seria o capitão da Inglaterra ainda era meio estranha para James.

(“Eu tinha uma grande desconfiança de que iria para a Copa, Rita, mas sendo realmente capitão é um grande sonho para mim”.)

Sirius afirmava o tempo todo que já sabia, mas não conteve seu grito eufórico ao ouvir na rádio. Peter guinchou e pulou em comemoração, excitado ao ver a credencial que já estava em posse de James. Remus sorriu aquele sorriso bondoso de sempre e conteve uma tosse – Lua cheia se aproximava. E todos os quatro, sem exceção, ficaram boquiabertos ao entrarem no alojamento.

Remus pedira para acrescentar duas pessoas na lista de convidados de James, e ele não se importou – Remus não gostava das festas que ele, Sirius e Peter iam, e acabava ficando solitário já que os pais de James sempre ficavam em uma cabine especial, mais afastada. Mesmo assim, tentava demonstrar o máximo de apoio possível.

-Aluado, eu lhe proíbo de ir hoje – James teve de dizer enquanto Remus, em meio a um acesso de tosse, insistia em tentar ir para a festa de comemoração. James sorriu e sentou ao lado do amigo – Amanhã nós comemoraremos do nosso jeito. Você acha que depois de mais de 10 anos eu vou me importar se você não tiver condições de ir para uma festa?

Remus sorrira e agradecera.

E como prometido, os quatro Marotos comemoram do seu jeito – explorando a floresta à luz da Lua cheia.

A única exigência de James em relação ao time era que ele pudesse selecionar duas noites por mês para ficar incomunicável por completo – qualquer problema que houvesse, seria resolvido no dia seguinte. Uma delas era a Lua Cheia e a outra era para despistar. Ele não podia faltar a nenhum jogo – nem Remus jamais deixaria que ele fizesse isso – mas ele se sentia culpado toda vez que deixava Sirius e Peter apenas com Remus. O que começara quando eles tinham 12, 13 anos, adolescentes irresponsáveis e arrogantes, ainda permanecia até hoje, e os quatro sabiam que seria desse jeito até a morte.

O Puddlemore respeitava as noites estranhas de James – a imprensa especulava loucamente, ligando James a festas regadas a drogas e coisas ilegais. Mas nunca conseguiram provar nada, e nunca desconfiaram do calendário lunar.

Então James estava extremamente surpreso de ver o técnico da seleção inglesa e o presidente de seu clube no sábado às 6h da manhã, acompanhado por uma figura que todos sabiam ser Alastor Moody, o chefe dos Aurores, na sua varanda. A casa possuía diversos feitiços anti-aparatação, portanto entrar pela porta da frente realmente era a única maneira de entrar.

Ele e Sirius se entreolharam – será que haviam descoberto que eles eram Animagos? Será que isso seria o suficiente para mandá-los para Azkaban, como McGonagall sempre dissera? James achava que talvez sim – ele era conhecido, e seria excelente dar o exemplo com ele.

-Bom dia, senhores – James disse, se aproximando, e estendendo a mão. O presidente deu um sorriso amarelo, enxugou o suor de sua testa com um lenço e guardou num bolso interno das vestes que usava, então apertou a mão de James, sendo seguido pelo técnico. Moody apenas o encarou, e James se sentiu desconfortável com a profundidade do olho azul-elétrico – Posso ajudá-los com algo?

-Por enquanto, Potter, pode nos convidar para entrar. Queremos trocar algumas palavrinhas com você – Moody disse, sua voz o mesmo rosnado que assustara James na única oportunidade em que vira o auror quando era criança. James acenou positivamente e abriu a porta, indicando o sofá para os três mais velhos sentarem, enquanto Sirius pegava suco de abóbora para todos.

-Então, o que houve? – James perguntou, sentando-se na poltrona à frente do sofá.

-Houve um assassinato no alojamento ontem à noite – Moody falou, sem delongas – hoje de madrugada, para ser mais preciso.

James arregalou os olhos e sentou-se mais ereto. Assassinato? Mas...

-Quem foi...? – Ele conseguiu perguntar, a voz rouca e os óculos caindo. Moody o observava com os dois olhos.

-Um estagiário. Jack Allyson.

James sentiu seu queixo cair e lutou com o bolo que se formara em sua garganta. Jack ainda estava em Hogwarts e ficaria com a equipe inglesa, ajudando na organização do alojamento. Sonhava em jogar Quadribol profissionalmente, e usaria a Copa como chance para tentar alguma proposta.

-Mas... as credenciais. Medidas de segurança. Como isso aconteceu? – James finalmente falou.

-Esse é o problema, Potter – Moody falou novamente – E é por isso que estamos aqui. Temos apenas um registro de credencial sendo usada. E é a sua.


	2. Capítulo 02

Apesar da carga que lhe era imposta no trabalho, uma coisa Lily tinha de admitir: os dias que não estavam em sua escala eram respeitados. Ela não se lembrava da última vez que tinha sido chamado emergencialmente num dia que não deveria ter ido ao Ministério.

Então a familiar coruja de Moody lhe acordando na manhã de sábado fez com que ela se sentasse de um salto e prontamente pegasse sua varinha.

 

_Srta. Evans,_

_Preciso que venha ao Ministério o mais rápido possível. Tenho um caso você precisa assumir._

_A.M._

Tentando não imaginar que algo realmente ruim estivesse acontecendo, Lily se arrumou em apenas 15 minutos (agradecendo por ter lavado as roupas no dia anterior) e, pegando uma torrada e uma garrafa térmica com café, desaparatou para o Ministério.

Logo ela viu Moody em sua mesa, com uma expressão rabugenta. Lily suspirou e deu um bom gole de café. O dia seria longo.

-Senhor, bom dia – Ela cumprimentou, fazendo com que Moody se virasse para ela.

-Srta. Evans, que bom que pôde vir tão rápido – Ele respondeu, olhando rapidamente para o café da manhã na mão da ruiva.

-Imagino que seja um caso de complexidade grande...? – Ela comentou, tentando obter algo. Moody apontou para a comida.

-Termine de se alimentar, Evans. Vou lhe atualizar.

-Não há arquivos? – Ela questionou, sentando na sua mesa e tentando comer o mais rápido possível.

-Não, ainda não – Moody suspirou – Preste bastante atenção, Evans. Você fará esse caso, quer queira ou não.

Lily olhou para ele levemente surpresa. Então estreitou os olhos.

-É alguma droga de celebridade, não é? – Ela suspeitou. Moody ensaiou um sorriso (ela sabia que sua aversão a celebridades era divertida para o chefe).

-Sim, é. Mais ou menos. Um garoto de 18 anos chamado Jack Allyson foi achado morto hoje, às 3h da manhã no alojamento da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, na França.

-Mas essas coisas são tão fáceis de acessar! – Ela exclamou, sua mente dividida entre o choque de um garoto de 18 anos ter sido assassinado e a dificuldade de achar o culpado – Espere aí, pensei que envolvesse uma celebridade?

-Essa é a questão, Evans. Esse ano, a segurança foi ampliada. Existem o que chamam de credenciais, e fizeram um feitiço para que a entrada só seja permitida com a presença de uma, ficando registrada cada pessoa que entra. – Moody explicou. Lily finalizou sua torrada com uma expressão confusa.

-Então é só olhar quem entrou e prendê-lo. Qual o problema? E como uma celebridade se entra- ahh, entendo. – Lily falou. – Claro. O protecionismo de sempre.

-Não é apenas uma questão de não prender alguém famoso, Evans. O técnico da seleção achou o corpo do garoto, e ele me chamou. Eu também queria prender nosso principal suspeito, porém o Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos me cobrou alguns favores, e resolvi investigar melhor.

Lily se segurou para não revirar os olhos.

-É por isso que estou no Ministério às 7h de sábado?

-Sim. Se puder me acompanhar, eles estão na minha sala.

Lily suspirou e se levantou, limpando os farelos de torrada de sua mesa com um gesto de varinha e dando mais um gole de café. A sala de Moody era a mais afastada, e também mais escondida.

Ela já estava imaginando a trabalheira que esse caso daria, tentando fugir da imprensa. Por que Moody ainda escolhia ela, justo ela, que tanto odiava?

 _Realmente_ , ela ponderou, _não tem como ficar pior_.

Mas ela viu que estava redondamente enganada ao entrar na sala e reconhecer a bagunça de cabelos pretos sentado à frente da mesa, sacudindo as pernas e bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo como ela tinha presenciado tantas e tantas vezes por sete anos.

-Por que eu não estou surpresa de ver que você está em apuros, Potter? – Ela questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Potter parou todo o seu movimento e olhou lentamente para trás, reconhecimento passando por seus olhos até atingir o resto de seu rosto numa máscara de surpresa. Os dois se encararam pelo que parecia ser o infinito, até que uma familiar gargalhada-latido interrompeu.

-Pontas, olha só quem vai investigar o seu caso! – Sirius Black exclamou – Que ironia do destino, Evans. Prazer em revê-la após tanto tempo – Ele disse, se adiantando e oferecendo sua mão. Lily forçou um sorriso e apertou a mão estendida.

-Uma pena que não posso dizer o mesmo, Black – Lily respondeu, e viu a terceira cadeira ocupada pelo tímido Peter Pettigrew, sem dúvida tremendo de apreensão – Olá, Peter.

-Evans? – Potter exclamou, levantando e se virando para falar com Moody – Eu pensei que você disse que iria usar a melhor pessoa no seu departamento, Moody – Ele disse, num tom acusatório. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Cuidado com o tom, garoto – Moody respondeu – Estou lhe fazendo um favor. Se fosse por mim, você já estaria em Azkaban e eu não teria que ouvir as reclamações de Evans por ter que trabalhar com você pelo próximo mês.

Black, por algum motivo, considerou o alerta como um comentário extremamente engraçado e riu novamente.

-Black, não acho que você tenha compreendido a gravidade da situação que vocês estão – Moody continuou.

-Com todo o respeito, senhor – Potter falou novamente – mas se for _Evans_ a responsável pelo meu caso, é melhor poupar seu tempo e simplesmente me jogar em Azkaban. Ela nunca pensou duas vezes em apontar o dedo para mim.

Lily estreitou os olhos e encarou Potter, já sentindo seu rosto corar de raiva.

-Escute aqui, Potter – Lily falou, num sussurro tão letal que até a risada de Sirius se calou – nós não estamos em Hogwarts mais. Você não é mais meu colega, nem o Monitor Chefe. Eu sou uma auror, exijo respeito, e não vou tolerar que você fale desse jeito comigo, ou sobre mim na minha frente, entendeu bem?

Fez-se silêncio na sala, enquanto Lily encarava Potter com raiva nos olhos. Sirius estava boquiaberto.

-Ela sempre teve essa aura de durona ou foi depois de ter entrado no Ministério? – Peter perguntou para Sirius. Moody riu com a pergunta.

-Sempre teve, Pettigrew. Um problema imenso para mim. Pelo menos não preciso apresentar vocês – Ele comentou – Evans, esse é o técnico da seleção inglesa, Cattermole, esse é o chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos, Clearwater, e aquele é o Presidente do Puddlemore United, Robins. Senhores, essa é Lily Evans, a melhor auror que tenho à minha disposição.

Lily escondeu a surpresa em ouvir esse elogio de Moody ao ir cumprimentar os três homens. Depois se virou para Moody.

-É apenas um caso como qualquer outro, ou vamos agraciar Potter com algum tipo de regalia? – Ela perguntou.

-Vamos, sim – Moody respondeu, sem se incomodar com a ironia da garota – Não será possível abafar completamente enquanto investigamos, mas a imprensa não saberá quem será responsável pelo caso, nem nossos suspeitos – Depois ele se virou para Potter – Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer antes de deixá-los com Evans... Estou fazendo tudo isso pois devo um favor pessoal a Clearwater. Não se engane. Para mim, você é culpado até que Evans lhe prove inocente.

Moody indicou a saída para Cattermole, Clearwater e Robins, deixando Lily na sala com Potter, Black e Pettigrew.

-E só para deixar outra coisa bem clara, Potter – Evans disse, se encaminhando para a escrivaninha de Moody, e sentando-se em frente aos garotos – eu _não_ vou lhe acusar de nada que eu não tenha prova. Não estamos mais em Hogwarts, e aqui você não vai apenas escrever linhas – Potter a encarou com uma expressão irritada – mas espero que saiba que a sua situação não me parece tão boa. Portanto, sente-se para que possamos conversar e ver se você pode me convencer que é inocente dessa vez.

O garoto fez como ela pediu.

-Então... um menino foi achado morto no... alojamento, e a sua credencial foi a única a ser registrada de ontem para hoje. Onde você esteve essa noite até chegar em casa pela manhã? – Lily questionou, ligando um aparelho que chamou atenção dos outros – Espero que não se incomodem, isso é apenas um gravador. Facilita depois na hora de escrever os relatórios.

-Eu, Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas estávamos nos divertindo numa floresta perto de minha casa. – Potter respondeu. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Vocês numa floresta, quão clichê é isso? – Então Lily se tocou que uma parte do grupo estava ausente – Cadê Remus? – Ela perguntou.

Potter e Black nem se abalaram com a pergunta, mas Peter se remexeu na cadeira.

-Ele não se sentiu bem depois e foi para casa. Deixamos ele e depois Peter, então fomos para casa – Potter continuou. Remus doente...? Mas ontem era Lua Cheia... Lily escondeu um sorriso.

-Quer dizer que vocês três estavam com Remus a noite toda?

-Exatamente.

-Se embrenhando na mata sob a luz do luar? – Ela continuou a questionou. Potter passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

-Nós gostamos de fazer isso. Por isso Aluado não está bem. Sabe como ele é, meio fraco em relação à saúde – Potter explicou, dando de ombros. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sabe, eu discordo. Acho que Remus tem uma excelente saúde. Eu já esperava que ele estaria doente, considerando o fato de ele ser um lobisomem e ontem ter sido Lua Cheia.

Potter encarou Lily, enquanto Black franzia a testa e Peter se remexia.

-Aluado é o quê? – Black exclamou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Você sabe disso?

-Claro que eu sei, Potter. Quem você que cobria as rondas de Remus no quinto e no sexto ano?

-Quem mais sabe? – Ele perguntou.

-Apenas eu e Marlene.

-Olhe aqui, Evans...

-Não, Potter, _você_ olhe aqui. Acho que você ainda não compreendeu que você é o único suspeito num caso de assassinato, e que o primeiro álibi que você forneceu é uma completa mentira. Caso não tenha entrado nessa sua cabeça imensa, eu vou repetir: você não está mais em Hogwarts! Fazer algumas pessoas rirem com algumas azarações não vai lhe tirar de Azkaban, McGonagall não vai livrar você de ser considerado culpado para que a Grifinória possa ganhar um joguinho qualquer. Isso é a vida real. E aqui, ou você me prova que não foi você, ou você vai apodrecer sem um pensamento feliz bem longe de todos que ama.

Lily terminou seu pequeno discurso em pé, se apoiando na mesa e se inclinando para frente. Incrível como mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda se exaltasse dessa maneira com _James Potter_. Como ela ainda corava tanto que ficava numa cor aproximada a seu cabelo.

-Acredite, Evans, eu sei que aqui é o mundo real. Eu compreendo muito bem a minha situação. E vou lhe dizer o que eu disse para seu chefe: eu _não_ matei Jack. Jack era um bom garoto. Eu iria lhe apresentar a Robins. Eu estava fora com meus amigos, e não fui no alojamento desde quinta-feira. E eu sei que você é auror, e que ainda tem algum tipo de... de _birra_ comigo, mas já passei da idade de ouvir sermões seus.

Potter também se levantara, apontando um dedo para Lily. Aparentemente, ele também era muito afetado pela presença dela.

Nesse momento, Moody entrou na sala. Lily se recompôs e se sentou novamente.

-Pode checar meu álibi se quiser, _Srta._ Evans – Potter disse com escárnio e ironia – Terei o prazer de lhe dizer a floresta que estávamos.

-Anote num papel. Terminamos por hoje. Acho desnecessário dizer para não sair do país até o fim das investigações. Entrarei em contato caso precise de mais alguma coisa.

-Você está de brincadeira, Evans – Potter exclamou – Eu tenho que ir para a França segunda-feira.

-Tenho certeza que as florestas da França são incríveis, mas...

-Florestas? – Ele perguntou novamente – Em que mundo você mora, Evans? Preciso ir por causa da Copa Mundial.

-Bem, sinto muito... – Lily começou a dizer, mas um olhar de Moody a silenciou.

-Potter, você irá para a França. Mas apenas nos locais onde a sua delegação estiver – Potter abriu um meio sorriso, provocando Lily. Moody se virou para ela – Segundo Clearwater, seu nome está na lista de convidados de Potter. Você irá como convidada, e continuará com a investigação de lá. Poderá usar outros aurores que estarão lá para a segurança, com a desculpa que está apenas conversando com amigos.

-Evans está na minha lista? – Potter perguntou, franzindo a testa.

-Aluado pediu para colocar, lembra? Ela e McKinnon – Black respondeu.

-E tenha certeza, Potter, de que esse é o único motivo para você não ir preso: o fato de que Evans poderá lhe acompanhar e garantir que você não fuja enquanto investiga. Os três estão liberados por agora, mas Evans poderá entrar em contato a qualquer momento. Não banquem os engraçadinhos e tentem se esquivar dela, sim?

Potter encarou Lily mais uma vez com certa raiva, entregou um pedaço de pergaminho e saiu enfurecido, sendo seguido por Peter e por Black, que piscou para Lily e acenou para Moody.

A garota se levantou, fechou a porta da sala e sentou onde Potter estava, enquanto Moody ocupava sua cadeira.

-Vamos, desembucha, Evans – Moody falou.

-Não acho que isso vá funcionar muito bem, senhor – Lily disse, mais calma que o chefe esperava – Primeiro que eu odeio trabalhar com celebridades. Segundo que eu nunca suportei Potter. Terceiro que eu odeio Quadribol. E quarto que ele obviamente é o culpado! – _E quinto_ , ela adicionou mentalmente, _eu quero ver a Copa do Mundo de Futebol._

-Eu também supus que ele fosse culpado quando ouvi a história, mas realmente devia isso a Clearwater. Estive conversando com os três. Potter sempre usa duas noites por mês para sair com os amigos, desde que entrou no Puddlemore United, e avisa com antecedência. Ele não é incomodado com nada do time, ou com imprensa, a não ser que tenha jogo. Noite passada era uma dessas noites.

-Continuo achando suspeito.

-Eu também, mas os amigos juram de pé junto que estavam todos juntos. Black já trabalhou aqui no Ministério, e a palavra dele deve ser levada em consideração por isso. Você como excelente preparadora de Poções compreende quão estimado Fleamont Potter é para todos nós. E acabei de falar com Dumbledore pela rede de Flu e ele me aconselhou a realmente investigar.

Lily suspirou.

-Além do mais... e esse é o real motivo de eu estar tomando tanto cuidado, Jack Allyson é filho de Millicent Bagnold.

-Quê?! – Lily exclamou em surpresa. O garoto era filho da Ministra da Magia?

-Exatamente. Bagnold é nome de solteira, e ela já tinha carreira política antes de se casar, portanto ela manteve o nome publicamente, mas o filho recebeu o nome do pai. Ela está ciente e apoiou minha decisão. Ela confia em você, Evans. E... ela recebeu ameaças com cunho político.

Lily absorveu tudo aquilo em silêncio. Então além de ela ter que trabalhar com uma celebridade, ela iria investigar o assassinato do filho da Ministra, que poderia ter sido resultado de disputa política – e ainda teria que ir para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol aturar _James Potter_.

-Senhor, entendo plenamente a importância desse caso... mas...

-Lily – Moody falou, fazendo-a olhar para cima. Ele quase nunca a chamava pelo nome – você é a pessoa perfeita para o caso. Mesmo que não estivesse na lista. Você é a pessoa perfeita para trabalhar com celebridades, porque você não se deslumbra com a fama. Não é à toa que faz todos os casos com celebridades.

-Pensei que fosse porque o senhor adorasse me irritar – Lily retrucou – Ou porque eu sou a melhor... – Ela começou, abrindo um sorriso provocativo.

-É, é... por aí. Não... – Moody suspirou e focalizou os dois olhos nela. Lily odiava quando ele fazia isso – não faça nenhum tipo de... decisão errada, nem se deixe levar por seus... sentimentos prévios por Potter...

-Não se preocupe, senhor. Não estragarei o caso.

Pelo menos ela esperava. 

* * *

 

James não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo. Tinha raiva, definitivamente. Tinha também frustração, e dor pela perda de Jack.

No momento, ele estava focado na raiva.

E sua raiva estava focada em _Lily Evans_.

Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se lembrava de Evans. A ruiva fora sua colega por sete anos, fora Monitora-Chefe com ele, fora de sua própria casa.

E, mais importante, ele fora completamente apaixonado pela garota.

Lily Evans sempre havia intrigado James, mesmo quando ele pensava que garotas eram “eca”. Ela não se deixava impressionar por suas piadas, ou suas azarações – diabo, quantas vezes ela não tinha defendido alguém que ele tentava enfeitiçar?!

Quando ele entrou para o time, ela também não achou nada impressionante – “o que, você acha mesmo que vou te idolatrar porque sabe como dar umas voltas numa vassoura e arremessar uma bola no ar? Quando você conseguir pentear o cabelo, você me avisa. Aí sim vou ficar pasma”.

Esse comentário gerou bastante indignação em James – e foi a primeira e única vez que ele usou a famosa poção do pai.

Mesmo quando mais velhos, Lily Evans não passou a gostar de James – Aluado lhe dissera que ela não se deslumbrava com “popularidade”, e que tudo o que James fazia para chamar a atenção dela era fútil. Ele percebeu a verdade nas palavras do amigo quando ela lhe chamara de “cafajeste, tirano e arrogante” no final do quinto ano.

Tinha imaginado, no final do sétimo ano, que poderia manter uma relação amistosa com Evans, ao apertar sua mão quando se separaram na Plataforma 9 ¾. Não foi bem o que aconteceu: Lily nunca procurou falar com ele, e negou seus convites para sair novamente.

Ele focou em sua carreira, e nunca mais ouviu falar dela – exceto quando via seu nome ocasionalmente no jornal. Mas toda a paixão que sentia se fora.

O choque ao ver Lily entrando na sala depois de Moody ter dito que a melhor pessoa do departamento iria cuidar do caso fora grande – ele não duvidava da capacidade de Lily, tendo sido colega dela por tanto tempo, só não esperava que ela já estivesse nesse patamar – mas isso não impediu que ele também percebesse que Lily continuava linda, ainda mais agora com a aura de poder que ela carregava ao entrar na sala.

Claro que esse pensamento não durou muito – aparentemente, ela tinha algum tipo de ressentimento com ele mesmo anos depois, e Sirius rindo não ajudou nada.

O fato é que ele era o suspeito principal de um caso de assassinato, e a pessoa encarregada de livrá-lo de Azkaban basicamente o odiava.

-Ela não vai ser injusta, Pontas – Remus afirmara quando James, Sirius e Peter foram em sua casa contar o que estava acontecendo – Lily sempre soube discernir entre o certo e o errado.

-Então porque ela parecia pronta para me mandar pros dementadores antes de começar a investigar?

Remus riu.

-Primeiro porque você parece extremamente culpado, e você sabe disso. Segundo que ela nunca lhe perdoou completamente por todo o trabalho que você deixou para ela fazer na monitora. E terceiro porque ela odeia celebridades, e odeia casos que tenha que falar com celebridades ou quando tem seu nome publicado – Remus explicou. Sirius franziu a testa.

-Eu sei o que ela tem contra Pontas, mas por que celebridades também? – Ele perguntou.

-Basicamente as celebridades atrapalham os casos dela. E ela não gosta quando ganham tratamento diferenciado, e também nunca gostou de atenção. E odeia Quadribol. Merlin, ela deve estar odiando esse caso.

-Por que tinha que ser ela? – James retrucou. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ela é a melhor auror, depois de Moody, claro. Se alguém pode lhe livrar disso, é Lily.

-Mas ela me odeia... – James comentou, amuado.

Sirius começou a gargalhar, e Remus também riu.

-Meu Deus, Pontas! Parece que estamos no quinto ano de novo e ela lhe chamou de arrogante...

-Mas não estamos, e eu estou prestes a ir para Azkaban, então por favor, pode parar de rir?

Os quatro fizeram silêncio. James tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos cansadamente. Ele estava acordado havia quase 30 horas, e precisava descansar. Mas não conseguia.

-James, eu vou conversar com Lily – Remus disse após algum tempo. Sirius concordou com a cabeça, mas James negou.

-Ela sabe de seu probleminha peludo, Aluado. Não tem como continuar com esse álibi, mesmo que verdadeiro, sem contar que somos Animagos.

-Então vamos contar – Sirius disse, dando de ombros – você já vai pra Azkaban, de qualquer jeito. Talvez a pena seja menor se for só por magia ilegal.

-Não, Almofadinhas. Eu ir para a cadeia não significa que você e Rabicho tenham que ir também.

-Podemos dizer a ela que vocês estavam apenas garantindo a minha segurança para a transformação, o que não é mentira.

James acenou positivamente.

-Sim, é a melhor escolha. Eu não vou mentir se eu puder – James suspirou e recolocou os óculos – Quando você pretendia me contar que iria levar ela e McKinnon para a Copa, Aluado?

-Eu lhe entreguei a lista com os nomes, Pontas – Remus respondeu revirando os olhos.

-É, bem. Um aviso teria caído bem.

-Eu não sabia que você ainda era amigo dela – Rabicho falou para Remus, que deu de ombros.

-Eu nunca vou me esquecer de tudo o que ela fez por mim em Hogwarts. E ela é muito engraçada quando não está trabalhando.

-Pois eu acho uma traição de sua parte, Aluado – Sirius comentou – Ser amigo dela ainda, e não mencionar nenhuma vez para a gente quão gata ela ficou...

James fuzilou Sirius com um olhar, e quando Sirius riu, com uma almofada.

-Qual é, Pontas! Só você pode reparar nisso, é?

-Eu não reparei nisso – James retrucou – eu estava muito ocupado me preocupando em não ser preso.

-Para de mentira, Pontas – Sirius respondeu – Depois de 4 anos sem ver Lily, vai dizer que não reparou que ela é mais bonita que a maioria das mulheres com quem você se envolve? E que é uma senhora mulher agora, não a garota que brigava com você dia e noite?

-E muito mais intimidadora também – Peter opinou baixinho

-Posso até ter reparado um pouco, mas ela está me investigando, Sirius. Não vou pensar nessas coisas agora. Tenho que me concentrar em não ser preso. E não sei se você estava na mesma sala que eu, mas ainda brigamos.

-Ah, percebi – Sirius comentou com um imenso sorriso – Essa Copa vai ser simplesmente sensacional.

* * *

 Ao invés de ir para casa, Lily resolveu começar a reunir as informações que tinha para o caso. Moody lhe entregara as cartas que a Ministra recebera em ameaça, a ficha do caso de ameaças, e a ficha de James Potter.

Ela sabia que o mundo bruxo vivia um momento de grande tensão política. Quando Bagnold assumiu o cargo, um dos candidatos, que publicamente se apresentava como Lord Voldemort, não aceitou muito bem. Queria o poder a todo o custo, e causou alguns problemas para os aurores na época. 

Havia rumores que ele estava agindo na surdina atualmente, influenciando pessoas importantes, aliciando jovens e corrompendo gente de dentro do Ministério. Apesar de Lily não estar ligada à parte de investigação interna e de políticas, ela sabia dos bastidores.

Por isso resolveu também procurar a ficha de Lord Voldemort.

A ficha, contudo, não possuía esse nome, fazendo com que Lily ficasse a manhã toda no Ministério, e ainda assim não localizasse a papelada.

-Lily Evans, o que você está fazendo nesse escritório hoje? – Uma voz a chamou. Ela se virou e suspirou em alívio ao ver Marlene lhe trazia uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada.

-Caso. Moody me chamou. Estou aqui desde 7h da manhã. Escuta, você por algum caso sabe o nome real daquele Lord Voldemort? Preciso achar a pasta dele – Lily perguntou, tomando um longo gole da bebida gelada.

-Tom Riddle. Eu fui a redatora do julgamento dele. O que está acontecendo? Que caso é esse?

-Lene, eu não sei se posso lhe contar... Moody me pediu sigilo – Lily explicou, a segunda parte saindo com irritação. Marlene sorriu.

-Tem algum famoso no meio, né? Tudo bem, não me conte – A morena falou, erguendo as mãos. Depois sua expressão caiu – Isso significa que você não vai poder ir para a Copa?

-Quê? – Lily exclamou em resposta, corando levemente – Hum, na verdade, eu vou, no fim das contas.

-Mas e esse caso?

-Bem...

-Ah, sim, claro. Sigiloso. Tudo bem, bico fechado, Bela Ruiva.

-Aha! – Lily exclamou, puxando uma grossa pasta – Achei! Agora posso ir para casa.

-Planos para hoje à noite? – Marlene perguntou, enquanto as duas saíam do Ministério.

-Na verdade, sim. Além de ter que ler tudo isso, vou visitar Benjy no St. Mungus. Ele finalmente está lúcido, e já pediu para alguém lhe contar do caso três vezes. Como terminei o relatório, vou tirá-lo da miséria.

-Você precisa trabalhar menos, Lil – Marlene comentou – Suponho que não vá adiantar nada meu aviso, então... me dá a grana que você separou para comprar roupas. Precisamos levar coisinhas novas para a Copa. Pelo que Remus falou, terá um monte de festas!

Lily suspirou e retrucou, mas fez o que a amiga pediu. Considerou pedir reembolso para Moody, mas sabia que ele apenas riria dela. De qualquer sorte, era apenas mais um caso.

-Não ouse comprar nada inadequado, ouviu, McKinnon? Ainda tenho uma reputação a zelar! – Lily ameaçou, antes de se separarem.

Marlene gargalhou e piscou um olho.

Apenas mais um caso.


	3. Capítulo 03

Após ler todas as pastas em sua disposição, Lily não tinha como não concordar com a decisão de Moody em ampliar a investigação. Parecia ter algo estranho – e mesmo com a única credencial registrada tendo sido a de Potter, ele não poderia ser o único suspeito.

Portanto, Lily resolveu que iria passar na casa de Remus para conversar a respeito da situação, depois seguir para o St. Mungus e passar na casa de Potter depois de jantar no restaurante do hospital mágico.

-Quem é? – Uma voz perguntou quando ela bateu na porta de Remus.

-Sou eu, Black. Lily Evans.

A porta se abriu e o sorriso brilhante de Sirius Black foi a primeira coisa a ser vista. Ele estava com a mesma roupa que usara naquela manhã no Ministério, o que fez Lily suspeitar que ele, Potter e Pettigrew tinham ido direto para lá.

-Não estávamos esperando vê-la tão brevemente – Sirius comentou, indicando o caminho para dentro da pequena casa.

-Não vim atrás de vocês, na verdade – Lily explicou, tirando o sobretudo – vim para falar com Remus. Ia aparecer para interrogá-los um pouco mais tarde.

Sirius deu de ombros e se adiantou. Quando Lily entrou na sala, percebeu uma cena que provavelmente era muito comum. Peter estava estirado no sofá, roncando levemente, enquanto Remus tinha um tabuleiro de xadrez entre ele e Sirius, que acabava de sentar e ordenar que uma peça se mexesse. Potter estava sentado no chão, centenas de cartas à sua frente – mas aparentemente o dia cansativo tinha sido demais para ele, já que ele acabara adormecendo com a cabeça apoiada no sofá e a boca escancarada. Ela segurou o riso.

-Lils! – Remus cumprimentou, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela se adiantou e sentou ao lado dele.

-Hey, Remy. Como você está? – Lily perguntou, segurando sua mão e avaliando o rosto machucado do amigo.

-Estou bem. Cansado, mas bem.

-Você não deveria estar dormindo? – Ela questionou, franzindo a testa.

-Eu já dormi, Lil. Eles estão cuidando de mim... – Remus respondeu. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Seria melhor se você cuidasse deles, não? – Ela respondeu. Remus sorriu.

-Definitivamente. Eu saio do comando por uma noite e Pontas é o principal suspeito de um crime.

Lily tentou não sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

-Eu preciso lhe perguntar, Remy. Eles disseram que estava com você a noite toda – Lily disse, apontando um dedo para Sirius quando este fez menção de abrir a boca – você fica calado – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas – mas eu sei onde você estava ontem à noite. Então... onde _eles_ estavam?

Remus suspirou e tirou o cabelo da frente dos olhos.

-Eles estavam garantindo a minha segurança, Lily. E que minha condição ficasse em anonimato. Eles fazem isso desde Hogwarts, e continuam.

Lily suspirou.

-Entenda meu lado, Remy. Esse álibi é, bem... praticamente inexistente. Potter me disse que vocês passaram a noite na floresta. Me deu até o endereço, mas ainda assim.

-Eu entendo.

-E o pior é o seguinte... como eu posso aceitar esse álibi, quando eu sei que é mentira? Eu posso simplesmente dizer que a história não é consistente... mas Moody vai querer saber mais, e eu simplesmente não posso contar como eu sei que ele estava mentindo...

-Lily, você realmente acredita que James fez isso? – Remus perguntou após algum tempo de silêncio – James Potter, o garoto idiota que enfeitiçou todos os waffles do café da manhã para soletrar um pedido de namoro a você?

Lily tentou não rir, mas não conseguiu.

-O caso, Remy, é que não estamos mais em Hogwarts – (‘De novo esse discurso’, Sirius retrucou) – e uma coisa que Moody me ensinou é que eu não posso confiar cegamente em praticamente ninguém.

-Mas-

-Eu já confiei muito em uma pessoa que acabou me mostrando que eu não deveria ter confiado – Lily continuou. Todos sabiam que ela estava falando de Severus Snape – E meu trabalho me diz para desconfiar. Estou investigando do mesmo jeito que eu investigo sempre: considerando tudo. Mas por enquanto...

Remus acenou positivamente.

-Evans, olha só... – Sirius falou, num tom de voz surpreendentemente calmo – Eu sei o que parece, entendo mesmo. Mas Pontas _nunca_ faria isso. Se sua suspeita fosse comigo, eu entenderia perfeitamente. Mas James? Ele nunca feriu ninguém propositalmente, nem mesmo quando éramos seus pesadelos naquele castelo! James sabia quando parar. Ele _me_ parava.

-Black...

-Preste atenção! – Ele pediu, olhando de esguelha para ter certeza que Potter ainda estava adormecido – Pontas salvou _Ranhoso_ de virar um lobisomem, Evans. Ranhoso! Nosso pior inimigo da escola. Você realmente acha que ele mataria um garoto por quem ele tinha imensa afeição?

Lily encarou profundamente os olhos azul-acinzentados de Sirius Black. Ela estava impressionada com a lealdade e o amor na fala dele.

Mas isso não provava nada.

Ela suspirou.

-Sirius... entenda. Eu estou investigando. A credencial dele foi usada. Um garoto foi assassinado. Você acha que eu quero que Potter seja o culpado disso? Só em respeito a Remus, um de meus melhores amigos, eu já não iria querer isso. Eu não posso levar em consideração o caráter de Potter há 5 anos atrás. Eu nem deveria estar com esse caso, só por tê-lo conhecido na escola.

-Então por que está? – Sirius rebateu – Além daquele papo todo de ser a melhor e blá, blá, blá.

-Porque eu sou a única pessoa que não vai ficar embasbacada com um jogador qualquer de Quadribol, porque eu simplesmente não dou a mínima para esse jogo.

O queixo de Sirius caiu e Remus riu de leve.

-Jogador qual-? – Sirius gaguejou, antes de se levantar – James é o melhor jogador de Quadribol que já existiu! – Sirius exclamou, elevando o tom de voz. James e Peter acordaram assustados.

-Black, não foi isso que-

-Mas foi o que disse! Saiba que ele é o capitão mais novo da história da seleção...!

-Continuo sem me importar – Lily disse, dando de ombros – Eu não me importo que ele seja o mais novo, ou que tenha aparecido na capa de 20 revistas. Popularidade e fama não significam nada para mim. Exceto dor de cabeça.

Sirius ainda a encarava boquiaberto. Lily revirou os olhos e se levantou, indo sentar perto de James.

-Potter, ainda estou investigando seu álibi.

-Alguma novidade no caso? – O garoto perguntou, limpando os óculos. Lily sorriu ao ver um pouco de baba escorrendo no queixo dele.

-Eu não posso discutir o caso com o principal suspeito – Ela respondeu. Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Olha, eu estava muito irritado hoje de manhã. Se quiser, eu mesmo posso levá-la para a floresta amanhã de manhã. – Lily percebeu que aquilo não era exatamente um pedido de desculpa, nem ela imaginava que ele fosse fazer.

-É uma boa proposta. Acho que aceitarei. Não sei se de manhã, mas fique em casa ou aqui, está bem? Virei em um dos dois lugares durante o dia.

-Certo. Não esqueça de arrumar suas malas, Evans. Vamos para a França na segunda. – Ele respondeu, abrindo o mesmo meio-sorriso que ele usava sempre que ia convidá-la para sair.

-Marlene está tomando conta disso. E... você está com um pouco de baba no queixo – Ela avisou rindo. James corou e tentou limpar, mas o estrago já estava feito: os outros começaram a rir também. – Bem, tenho que ir. Pode voltar a responder as suas fãs. Benjy está me esperando.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily ajeitou o sobretudo distraidamente enquanto se aproximava do quarto de Benjy. Tentava, de todas as maneiras, imaginar outros cenários para o seu caso. Tão distraída estava que só percebeu que Moody já estava no quarto ao entrar e ver seu chefe lá.

-Evans – Ele cumprimentou, sem nem se importar em virar para a garota. Benjy se mexeu para que pudesse ver Lily, e seu rosto se abriu num imenso sorriso.

Benjy Fenwick fora um dos primeiros a acolher Lily no departamento. A chegada dela trouxera, inicialmente, desconfiança ao ambiente majoritariamente masculino, principalmente pelo fato de que ela aparentava ter os 18 anos que realmente tinha na época, além de ter usado um laço e roupas trouxas no primeiro dia de apresentação dos novos aurores.

Ela lembrava que vira algum dos mais novos rirem ao Moody apresentá-la, enquanto outros exibiram expressões preocupadas. Benjy acenara e sorrira.

Todos eles apenas arregalaram os olhos no primeiro dia de treinamento.

-Senhor! – Lily exclamou em surpresa, após piscar para Benjy – Não sabia que estava planejando vir.

-Não estava – Moody retrucou – mas _eu_ sabia que _você_ estava, e não queria lhe chamar de novo no Ministério hoje. E bem, hoje é sábado. Não sabia se estaria em casa.

-Ah, bem – Lily respondeu, se aproximando – eu estava em casa a maior parte do tempo. Estava visitando um amigo que esteve doente ontem – Ela se virou para Benjy – Você não sabe quão bom é poder te ver acordado de novo, Benjy.

Benjy sorriu mais uma vez para ela. Quando tinha que trabalhar em dupla, Lily geralmente escolhia ele. Era o equivalente a um ‘parceiro’ policial, como ela explicara um dia. Desde então ele a chamava de ‘parceira’, mesmo que isso não existisse entre aurores.

-Parece que esteve bastante preocupada, parceira – Benjy replicou. Lily sorriu.

-Mais irritada em ter que fazer todo a papelada sozinha – Ela respondeu, fazendo Benjy rir – Imagino que o senhor tenha contado o desfecho do caso para ele? – Ela perguntou a Moody.

-Tomei essa liberdade. Evans, decidi que vou deixar Fenwick a par do seu novo caso.

Lily ajeitou sua postura e Benjy se sentou na cama.

-Na verdade, é melhor que você conte. Fenwick será um dos aurores destacados para representar o nosso Ministério. Como vocês já trabalharam juntos, imagino que não terão problemas em fazê-lo de novo. A única condição, Fenwick, é sigilo _absoluto_ a respeito dos envolvidos no caso. Não quero receber cartas a respeito disso. Apenas pessoalmente. Fenwick será o responsável por me passar os avanços, já que Evans irá na condição de férias.

Lily revirou os olhos e relatou o caso a Benjy, enquanto Moody ouvia e grunhia em alguns pontos.

-... e amanhã pela manhã vou conferir a tal floresta que Potter mencionou, ver se teria alguém que poderia ter visto alguma movimentação.

-Então estamos investigando James Potter, o capitão da seleção? – Benjy perguntou. Moody o encarou.

-Fenwick, só permiti que participasse porque imaginei que o status de Potter não fosse ser algum fator de confusão para você no desenrolar do caso. Se não conseguir se segurar, avise logo que o substituirei – Moody vociferou.

-De jeito algum deixarei isso atrapalhar. Não se preocupe, senhor.

Moody estudou Benjy por mais um tempo e depois acenou positivamente.

-Última coisa antes de eu sair. Evans, você deverá agir da maneira mais natural o possível. Deve fazer o que você faria caso fosse de férias. Não quero que ninguém desconfie o real motivo de sua presença. Você está indo tirar férias após dois anos ininterruptos. Simples assim. Exceto... – Moody falou, fazendo Lily erguer as sobrancelhas com o ‘exceto’ – não quero que Potter passe muito tempo sem sua supervisão. Então você deve estar com ele em todos os momentos possíveis.

-Bem... – Lily disse lentamente – passar tempo com Potter não seria exatamente o que eu faria, senhor.

-Você estava na lista de convidados dele antes dessa confusão.

-Fui convidada por Remus Lupin, um amigo em comum – Moody a olhou, com uma sobrancelha erguida – Eu e Potter não nos damos muito bem... – Ela explicou hesitantemente.

-Sugiro que passem a fingir que são amigos. Ou que arranje outra desculpa. Avise a Potter que ele só poderá sair à noite sob sua supervisão. E, ahh... acho que não preciso alertá-la para não consumir nenhum tipo de... bem...

-Não precisa, senhor. Estou indo a trabalho.

-Ótimo. Só posso desejá-los boa sorte e... – Moody exibiu um raro sorriso – divirta-se nas férias, Evans.

 

* * *

 

 

James não conseguiu realmente dormir – apenas antes do almoço. Depois de terem comido, ficou se remexendo até, com um suspiro, decidir que iria responder as cartas dos fãs que havia negligenciado devido à semana conturbada. Ele fazia questão de ler cada uma.

Não soube exatamente quando perdeu a consciência, mas o grito de Sirius ainda estava em sua mente, marcando o momento que acordara. Não tinha como ele não ficar irritado, considerando o pouco sono que tivera (mesmo que Sirius aparentemente estivesse o defendendo).

Depois de oferecer acompanhar Evans para a floresta mencionada e limpar a baba que havia escorrido enquanto dormia, ele resolveu que era hora de esticar as pernas e deixar para responder a pilha que ainda o aguardava no dia seguinte.

-Quer dizer então que Pontas tem um encontro com Evans amanhã, huh? – Sirius comentou com um sorriso sarcástico. Remus riu e James revirou os olhos, enquanto Peter voltava a dormir – Só levou cerca de 10 anos. Parabéns, estamos orgulhosos.

-Almofadinhas, não estou com paciência para isso – James retrucou, guardando as cartas já respondidas – Na verdade, até essa investigação acabar, vocês estão proibidos de fazer qualquer tipo de insinuação em relação a Evans, entendido?

Sirius riu, ao passo que Remus simplesmente encarava James como se dissesse “você realmente acha que vai controlar Sirius?”.

Depois de muita reclamação de James, Sirius se voluntariou a sair para comprar comida, retornando pouco tempo depois com o jantar.

-Aluado, se importa se eu dormir aqui? – James perguntou enquanto comiam.

-De maneira alguma.

-Fica mais fácil para Evans me achar aqui – James explicou. Peter franziu o cenho.

-Então você realmente tem um encontro com a ruiva? – Peter perguntou, fazendo Sirius sorrir.

-Claro que não, Rabicho. Vou levá-la na floresta em que sempre vamos. Não acho que vá adiantar de muita coisa, mas é o meu álibi – James explicou exasperadamente – Além do mais, ela está me investigando. Aurores não se relacionam com suspeitos. E ainda que se relacionassem, não há a menor chance para mim e para Evans. – Ele completou.

-Disso nós sabemos há 10 anos... – Sirius respondeu num sussurro, fazendo com que James reagisse se aproveitando de sua mira acima da média e acertando tripa de boi exatamente no nariz de Sirius.

Obviamente que isso resultou numa intensa guerra de comida, fazendo com que James dessa vez fosse o responsável por trazer mais. Apesar dos outros dois não terem comentado, estava implicitamente decidido que todos passariam o fim de semana inteiro com Remus.

James odiava ver como seu amigo ficava após a lua cheia. Agradecia por ele não ter vomitado até o momento, mas ainda tinha a noite toda. Toda a ajuda era necessária para que Remus se sentisse melhor, e nenhum dos outros três Marotos poupava esforços para garantir o bem-estar do amigo.

Eles não ficaram acordados até muito tarde – a noite tinha sido cansativa. Antes das dez da noite todos os colchões já estavam dispostos ao lado da cama de Remus, deixando o espaço necessário para que ele fosse ao banheiro caso necessário.

Antes de realmente dormirem, James lembrou Remus de tomar a poção para evitar náuseas e vômitos. Fleamont tinha uma leve noção de que o amigo de seu filho tinha certas necessidades especiais, e sempre tinha diversas dessas poções disponíveis.

E foi exatamente essa cena que recepcionou Lily quando ela chegou na casa de Remus. Os três garotos dispostos ao redor do amigo, cuidando dele após uma difícil noite foi mais do que suficiente para fazer Lily hesitar e pausar na porta do quarto. Ela tinha uma cópia da chave da casa, e quando não atenderam a porta, achou prudente verificar se Remus estava bem.

O barulho dos passos da ruiva foi suficiente para despertar James, que dos quatro tinha o sono mais leve. Ele franziu o cenho e colocou os óculos no rosto.

-Hey, Evans, – ele cumprimentou num sussurro, – desculpe por não ter acordado, a noite não foi exatamente tranquila.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, observando James se espreguiçar e se levantar. Ela olhava na direção de Remus, e não percebeu James colocando uma camisa e seguindo-a para fora do quarto.

-Ele está bem? – Lily perguntou com o cenho franzido, enquanto James preparava chá.

-Está... – James respondeu em meio a bocejo.

-Mas você disse que a noite...?

-Bem, foi sim. Mas nada fora do normal. Ele geralmente só vai dormir de fato lá pelas três da manhã, e bem... sempre que ele acorda, nós acordamos... – Ele explicou, dando de ombros – Posso lhe servir alguma coisa? – James questionou.

-Não, obrigada. Já comi.

James olhou para o relógio na cozinha, e de novo para Lily, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-São 7h30 da manhã.

-Não saio de casa sem comer, exceto se for algo urgente.

-Como ontem? – Ele questionou.

-Exato. Assim que estiver pronto, poderemos ir – Ela comentou. James sorriu de lado e seguiu para o quarto.

Ela não demonstrou muita surpresa quando ele explicou que os três mantinham algumas mudas de roupa na casa de Remus para quando precisassem passar a noite lá. James não precisou de muito tempo para se vestir, bebendo o chá e comendo uma torrada o mais rápido o possível enquanto Lily o observava, encostada na porta com os braços cruzados.

James tentava não perceber o quanto ele ainda achava a ex-colega bonita, mas era difícil. Principalmente porque ela escolhera vestir jeans e blusa trouxas, ao invés das longas e folgadas vestes bruxas.

Ele também tentou ignorar a leve hesitação que Lily demonstrara quando ele oferecera seu braço para uma aparatação acompanhada. Em segundos, eles estavam na floresta próxima à casa de James onde eles iam para as transformações mensais de Remus.

-Então aqui era onde vocês estavam? – Lily questionou. James concordou com a cabeça, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Estávamos aqui – Ele repetiu.

-Potter... Remus estava sob a forma de lobisomem. Esse local parece muito apropriado para ele. Não muito para vocês três no mesmo momento.

James suspirou.

-Eu... eu _realmente_ não posso falar. Apenas que nós estávamos garantindo a segurança de Aluado.

Foi a vez de Lily suspirar.

-Você entende a sua situação? – Ela perguntou com toda a paciência que ela _não_ tinha quando eram estudantes.

-Acredite, entendo. Mas tem coisas mais... importantes em jogo... nesse caso... quando comparado à minha situação.

-Potter. A sua situação é de único suspeito em um caso de assassinato. O que pode ser mais importante do que você _não_ ir para Azkaban?

James olhou nos olhos da garota e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Tem pessoas mais importantes na minha vida do que eu, Evans.

Ele sentiu o olhar penetrante da garota, e observou quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior como fazia desde sempre quando estava concentrada.

-Torça para que eu seja muito brilhante na França, Potter. Você está dependendo de mim.


	4. Capítulo 04

Lily não havia dormido bem de domingo para segunda-feira. Ela tinha insônia quando algum caso mais complexo se apresentava, pois ficava imaginando todas os cenários possíveis até cair num exausto sono que durava 4 horas.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para ela, portanto, as olheiras que o espelho revelou quando ela se arrumava para se encontrar com Marlene para que elas pudessem seguir para a casa de James, onde todos iriam juntos para a França.

Para Marlene, contudo, era uma situação inaceitável

-Por Merlin, Lily! Você está na lista VIP do astro do time inglês. Você vai conhecer os melhores e mais gatos jogadores de Quadribol. Pelo menos se esforce!

Lily teve de se segurar para não dizer que o astro inglês estava prestes a ir para Azkaban. Suspirando profundamente, ela seguiu para o banheiro tentar aliviar as olheiras com maquiagem.

-Eu não consegui dormir muito bem essa noite... – Lily justificou ao sair do quarto, com as olheiras agora escondidas.

-Claro que não, você está com um caso – Marlene disse, revirando os olhos – Mas ninguém precisa saber disso.

Lily suspirou novamente e olhou a mala que Marlene a ajudara a preparar – cheia de roupas arrumadas demais (ou simplesmente “ _adequadas_ ”, segundo a morena). Não que Lily não gostasse de se vestir bem ou se embelezar; ela só não gostava dessa pressão em cima de um evento que não seria tão agradável para ela.

-Que seja, Marlene. Vamos logo para a casa de Potter? Quanto mais cedo chegarmos na França, melhor.

Marlene riu e segurou a mão de Lily para fazer a aparatação acompanhada. Lily sabia o endereço através de Moody, mas preferia omitir essa informação – quanto menos Marlene soubesse do envolvimento de Potter no caso, melhor.

Lily tentou não se surpreender com a casa de Potter, mas não era uma tarefa fácil, considerando a imensa mansão que estava à sua frente. Elas tocaram a campainha, e um sorridente Sirius Black atendeu.

-Ora, ora. Eu sabia que esses quatro anos tinham sido bondosos com Evans, mas com você foram ainda mais, McKinnon... – O maroto comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Marlene franziu a testa.

-Como se você não tivesse me visto desde que nos formamos. Mas onde você viu _Lily_? – Ela falou. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas em espanto.

-Fui visitar Remus ontem de manhã – Lily comentou calmamente. Caso Sirius não soubesse que aquilo era apenas parcialmente verdade (sendo bem condescendente), ele teria acreditado. Marlene assentiu.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu? – A morena perguntou.

-Não, não – Lily respondeu – É só que eu fui visitar Benjy ontem e quando acordei pensei que talvez Remus precisasse de ajuda. Não precisava, já que os meninos estavam lá – Lily se virou para Sirius – Podemos entrar ou...?

Sirius sorriu e permitiu a passagem das garotas.

A casa por dentro deixou Lily levemente desconfortável, como se ela tivesse entrado no lugar errado. A decoração era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego: uma incrível mistura do clássico com o moderno que gritava sofisticação.

-James realmente não economizou nada... – Marlene comentou.

-Bem, a mãe dele que fez a decoração. E escolheu a casa, na verdade. Por ele, seria bem menor, com espaço apenas para nós quatro dormirmos aqui – Sirius explicou – Os outros três estão no quarto de James.

Dessa vez, Lily sentiu estar no ambiente certo. Era um amplo quarto, com uma cama imensa onde James estava sentado jogando xadrez com Peter. À direita, havia uma porta e ao lado uma poltrona em que Remus estava esparramado com um grosso livro.

Mas o que realmente dizia que James Potter morava ali eram as paredes: repletas de símbolos da Grifinória, do Puddlemore, algumas capas de jornais, pôsteres de jogadores famosos, fotos de seus amigos e de seus pais...

-As garotas chegaram – Sirius anunciou. James se virou e sorriu ao ver Marlene. Eles tinham sido amigos em Hogwarts, principalmente quando ele pedia ajuda para conquistar Lily. Ele se levantou e abraçou a morena.

-Tem mais de um ano que não nos vemos, McKinnon – Ele disse num tom de acusação. A garota revirou os olhos.

-Que eu saiba, _Potter_ , você é o astro superfamoso que não tem tempo para meros colegas...

James exibiu um sorriso culpado.

-James. E Touché. Mas agora você vai para a Copa e conhecerá todos os jogadores, e tenho certeza que algum lhe chamará a atenção...

Marlene riu e olhou para Lily erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Viu? Jogadores gatos. Vê se alegra o astral, ruiva.

Lily escolheu apenas revirar os olhos. James lhe lançou um olhar e acenou com a cabeça em cumprimento.

-Olá, Potter, Peter, Rem... – Ela disse, se encaminhando para o amigo lupino. Sirius engajou Marlene numa conversa sobre Quadribol, e James e Peter voltaram para seu jogo – Está se sentindo melhor? Potter disse que você não tinha passado a noite bem...

-Estou sim, obrigado – Ele respondeu com um sorriso – Então Marlene está tentando te convencer a passar o rodo na Copa?

Lily revirou os olhos e os dois se viraram para a morena.

-Como é possível que você não tenha um espelho no seu quarto? – Marlene estava questionando James.

-Eu tinha no banheiro, mas minha mãe quis mudar a decoração e retirou o espelho provisoriamente, aproveitando que passarei esse mês na França – James explicou – Mas se quiser, tem um banheiro no fim do corredor que tem espelho.

A morena assentiu e saiu na direção indicada com sua bolsa. Lily suspirou.

-Marlene não sabe sobre a investigação, então mantenham segredo, ok? – A ruiva pediu – Potter, Moody me informou que você só poderá sair para atividades não relacionadas ao time, como jogos, treinos e entrevistas, com a minha presença, entendido?

-Você tá brincando?! – Sirius exclamou rindo – Então quer dizer que se uma garota quiser levar Pontas pra cama você terá que estar presente?

Lily revirou os olhos e corou levemente.

-Obviamente que não, Sirius. Mas essa cama deverá ser a dele, ou num alojamento ou hotel em que eu esteja perto.

-E quando eu estiver tomando banho, você também estará presente, Evans? – James zombou. Lily suspirou.

-Acredite, Potter, eu estou gostando dessa história muito menos que você. Não preciso acompanhar Quadribol para saber o tipo de... _atividades_ que ocorrem nas festas e nos alojamentos. Será triplamente mais desagradável para mim.

-Então por que...?

-Porque Moody mandou – Ela respondeu simplesmente – Eu estou encarregada dessa investigação, e farei tudo o que Moody mandar. Já que estamos nesse assunto, como funcionará a organização dos alojamentos?

James ainda estava meio em choque com a notícia, então Sirius tomou para si o cargo de responder.

-Os alojamentos dos jogadores são mais isolados. As pessoas presentes nas listas dos jogadores ficarão em alojamentos próximos, mas não exatamente juntos. Os capitães têm um quarto individual, caso desejarem, e podem levar até três pessoas para esse quarto.

-Seus pais? – Lily perguntou. James parecia ter acordado do transe.

-Alguns vilarejos ao redor do local estão preparados para receber pessoas. Consegui reservar uma casa para melhor conforto de ambos, já que são mais idosos.

Lily acenou positivamente enquanto pressionava os olhos cansadamente.

-Quão distante é esse alojamento que Potter ficará do que nós ficaremos? – Ela perguntou e Sirius hesitou.

-Bem, o plano era você e Marlene ficarem no alojamento de convidados, enquanto nós três ficaríamos com Pontas.

Lily abriu os olhos e encarou Sirius.

-Qual a distância?

-Um quilômetro, talvez menos. – Sirius respondeu, dando de ombros. Lily suspirou.

-Terei que conversar com Moody a respeito disso. Acredito que ele estava sob a impressão de que todos ficaríamos nas mesmas acomodações...

-Evans... – James começou, mas foi interrompido pela entrada de Marlene no quarto.

-Meu Merlin, James, que casa imensa. Estou ainda mais triste por não ter talento o suficiente para ser jogadora profissional – Marlene comentou – Agora estou pronta para ir. Seus pais vão conosco?

-Eles já estão lá. Preferiram ir de trem.

-Então o que estamos esperando?

 

* * *

 

 

As expressões de Lily e Marlene foi a única coisa capaz de realmente distrair James quando eles chegaram aos alojamentos. À primeira vista, o luxo das acomodações realmente era chocante. O quarto de James possuía uma cozinha, uma varanda e uma sala com um imenso sofá, com uma porta que ligava o que era de fato dois quartos com banheiro.

-Acho que as garotas ficarão facilmente impressionadas com esse quarto, James – Marlene comentou, fazendo com que a mente de James se voltasse para o que Lily havia dito mais cedo.

Se alguém tivesse obrigado Lily a ficar próxima de James até mesmo quando os dois fossem dormir há cinco anos atrás, teria sido o sonho do garoto. Atualmente, ele não estava tão feliz com a perspectiva de ter uma babá no seu momento de glória.

Ele não sabia se Sirius estivera brincando, mas era uma possibilidade. Se por algum acaso rolasse alguma coisa com uma garota na festa? Lily Evans estaria com ele? Ele teria que se livrar da ruiva?

E pior: e se _ela_ arranjasse um cara?

O sorriso de James foi atrasado, mas a gargalhada de Sirius não. Ele percebeu que Marlene ficou confusa com o riso exagerado, mas não se importou em explicar.

Quando estavam saindo do quarto, Clearwater, o chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos, apareceu no quarto com um sorriso no rosto.

-James Potter, nosso capitão! – Clearwater exclamou. James logo sorriu; não podia se esquecer que graças a esse senhor ele não estava Azkaban no momento.

-Sr. Clearwater, um prazer revê-lo. Estava mostrando a minhas convidadas as minhas acomodações e me perguntando como faço para mostrar as delas – James respondeu. Ele percebeu Clearwater acenando levemente para Lily antes de se voltar para ele novamente.

-Bom, meu rapaz, houve uma pequena mudança. Um dos quartos do alojamento para visitantes das listas está com graves problemas, então tivemos que fazer um remanejamento. Como essas duas senhoritas estavam em um quarto para 6 pessoas, e eram convidadas de um capitão, pensamos em trazer as duas para cá. Antes da hora de vocês dormirem haverá mais camas para todos. Tudo bem por vocês?

James teve que se conter para não expressar nenhum tipo de reação. Quão rápida Lily Evans fora? Menos de meia hora e o problema já estava solucionado.

Ele percebeu Marlene olhando apreensiva para Lily, que suspirou e deu de ombros.

-Não será nenhum problema, Sr. Clearwater – Lily respondeu – Tenho certeza que essa foi a melhor opção para essa dificuldade. Obrigada por nos receber aqui como convidadas de James Potter.

O senhor sorriu e saiu do quarto apressadamente.

-Bem, – Sirius sussurrou para James, – definitivamente não conseguiremos trazer nenhuma garota para cá, credencial ou não – James suspirou com o comentário.

-Pelo menos você pode ir até elas, companheiro – James respondeu no mesmo tom – Eu sou o _capitão da Inglaterra_ , e passarei essa Copa em um provável celibato.

Sirius gargalhou.

-Para não mencionar seu outro problema, huh?

-Ah, sim, – James retrucou sarcasticamente, – esse vai ser o _melhor_ campeonato de _todos_.

  

* * *

 

 

Lily suspirou pesadamente. Tivera que usar uma lareira qualquer, durante cinco minutos, para alertar Moody das acomodações e pedir reajustes. Tinha sido enquanto Potter se encaminhava para entregar as malas e confirmar quem era.

-Você é rápida, Evans – Black comentou, enquanto Remus e Marlene olhavam a vista da varanda.

-É meu trabalho ser rápida, Black – Lily respondeu com um meio sorriso no rosto. O moreno sorriu.

-Ansiosa para uma festa do pijama com os Marotos? – Ele questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha provocativa. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Qual a programação de hoje? – Lily perguntou. Sirius sorriu ainda mais.

-Temos a festa de iniciação da Copa. Apenas atletas, organizadores e convidados da lista. Bem exclusiva, sabe?

-Eu ouvi ‘festa’? – Marlene questionou, se aproximando de Lily e Sirius. James, Remus e Peter sentaram num dos sofás.

-Sua chance de achar um jogador, Lene – Sirius confirmou com uma piscadela para Marlene. Ela sorriu e ergueu o indicador para Lily.

- _Nossa_ chance.

-Lene... – Lily disse num tom de aviso.

-Nada disso! Quantos jogadores de seleção você vai ter a oportunidade de conhecer, Lily Evans? – Marlene questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Lily, esqueça seu lado romântico por um momento, quanto tempo tem que você-

-Ok, chega, – Lily interrompeu Marlene, tentando ignorar os olhares atentos dos quatro rapazes –, eu vou para a festa, Lene. – Marlene sorriu – E você sabe que não tem tanto tempo assim.

-Recaídas não contam, Lily.

-Recaídas? – Remus perguntou. Lily corou levemente sob o olhar dele. – Esqueceu de me contar alguma coisa, Lily?

-Não foi nada, Remy – Lily explicou – Apenas esqueci de mencionar na última vez que nos vimos. Que horas é a festa mesmo? – Ela perguntou, claramente mudando de assunto.

-Daqui a três horas. – Sirius respondeu, com um olhar especulativo.

-Que bom que temos dois banheiros aqui então. Marlene leva séculos se arrumando – Lily disse, puxando a amiga.

Como previsto por Lily, Marlene atrasou a saída de todos. Primeiro para escolher a roupa em uma das três malas que ela trouxera (‘você tem noção de quão _gatos_ esses jogadores são, cara amiga?’), desistir e escolher outra vez. Depois levou ao menos trinta minutos no banho, seguida de uma intensa reflexão sobre os acessórios a serem usados e no penteado, e, por fim, a maquiagem

Lily entendia a amiga. Lene gostava muito de se arrumar, e gostava muito de jogadores de Quadribol. Lily não tinha esse fetiche, já que não gostava de Quadribol. Além do mais, sua cabeça estava cheia com as possibilidades do caso, de modo que não se importou em Marlene ter escolhido sua roupa e ajudado na maquiagem. Não era como se ela fosse ter a oportunidade de realmente conhecer um cara lá, e não estava com paciência para se produzir.

Já se passava meia hora do horário combinado com os Marotos quando uma pequena batida na porta do quarto que as garotas haviam clamado pra si.

-Er, vocês estão prontas? – Remus questionou. Lily sorriu e terminou de aplicar o batom. Ela podia imaginar exatamente Remus meio apoiado na porta, tendo sido designado pelos outros para a ingrata missão de apressar duas mulheres. Marlene sorriu para ela e ambas pegaram seus sapatos.

-Perfeição leva tempo, Lupin – Marlene disse, piscando enquanto passava por Remus. Ele sorriu de canto de boca – E Lily deu trabalho dobrado. Depois de tantos anos continua sem se interessar por jogadores. Oh, James, como está bonito! – Ela exclamou ao ver os outros garotos. James sorriu e piscou.

Remus ajudou Lily a terminar de calçar os sapatos e lhe ofereceu o braço.

-Recaídas, huh? – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Lily revirou os olhos, ignorando James e Sirius, cada um de um lado de Marlene.

-Recaída. No singular. Uma vez só. Nos esbarramos numa festa.

Todas as roupas de Lily, fosse de gala ou do dia a dia, tinham que permitir que ela corresse, caso necessário. Ela adaptava tudo – seus vestidos tinham locais específicos para ficarem mais curtos, as calças eram mais maleáveis do que o que parecia, e os saltos eram removíveis. Todas as roupas tinham um local específico para carregar a varinha, de modo que ficasse sempre ao alcance dela. Em 3 segundos ela estava pronta para lutar.

Uma carruagem aguardava os seis para levá-los ao local da festa. Lily avaliava atentamente toda a estrutura, procurando possíveis falhas na segurança que resultassem na oportunidade de se entrar no complexo das delegações sem precisar usar a credencial. Ela estava prestando atenção parcial à conversa da cabine.

-Como é essa festa? – Ela ouviu Peter perguntando enquanto ajeitava as vestes à rigor.

-Bem, o responsável do Ministério francês fará um breve discurso, todos os ministérios e os capitães tirarão uma foto para marcar a abertura da Copa e depois uma banda vai tocar e vai rolar a festa de fato – James explicou, encaixando os óculos melhor no rosto – Fica mais fácil ter esses eventos reunindo todas delegações já que todas ficarão aqui, saindo nos dias dos jogos. E treinos.

-E nós podemos ir para os treinos? – Marlene questionou – Sempre minha parte favorita.

-Posso dar um jeitinho, McKinnon – James respondeu, piscando. Lily se perguntou se ele realmente conseguiria, se não fosse o fato de que ela precisaria estar nos treinos.

-Estou adorando isso. Remus, eu lhe devo um baita de um presente de um presente de Natal. Eu e Lily – Marlene comentou quando a carruagem parou e eles puderam ver o local da festa.

-Com certeza, Rem – Lily concordou, sorrindo de leve.

-Ainda mal acredito que Moody lhe liberou esse tempo todo, – Marlene comentou ao saírem. Lily riu.

-Bem, eu realmente não saio de férias há algum tempo, e garanti que continuaria o que eu tenho que fazer aqui – Lily justificou, dando de ombros.

-Sabe, estou começando a achar que Benjy está certo e Moody lhe favorece – Marlene disse enquanto andavam para a recepção na área designada e ladeada por milhares de fotógrafos, que ficaram frenéticos quando James apareceu.

-Benjy é meio exagerado, Lene, você sabe disso... – Lily discordou, ao chegarem na entrada. Remus, Sirius e Peter estavam com elas, porém o capitão havia parado mais atrás para permitir que tirassem algumas fotos suas. Ela tinha que admitir que o garoto era muito carismático.

-Então é assim que você fala de mim quando não estou por perto, parceira? – Uma voz questionou ao seu lado.

-Benjy! – Lily exclamou, abrindo um imenso sorriso. Ela não se conteve e abraçou o colega, que riu e a abraçou de volta. Marlene viu Benjy e o abraçou também, sendo seguida por um aperto de mão de Remus.

-Tenho que reclamar com Moody – Benjy comentou com Remus – enquanto eu estou dando duro, dois dias depois de ser liberado do St. Mungus, a Srta. Evans está em uma festa de gala exclusiva... – Benjy disse, sacudindo a cabeça em negação. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Se pensar pelo lado positivo, você estaria curtindo mais do que eu se estivesse aqui... – Lily comentou, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo que caíra em seus olhos. Benjy abriu um largo sorriso.

Nesse momento, James se uniu ao grupo novamente. Lily percebeu e tentou não rir a reação de Benjy ao ver o astro. Benjy lhe lançou um olhar e ela riu.

-Hm, Potter, deixe-me lhe apresentar Benjy Fenwick... – Lily disse, tentando segurar a risada – Benjy trabalha comigo no Ministério e é um grande admirador do seu... er, trabalho? Posso chamar de trabalho ou você só aceita ‘arte’?

Sirius gargalhou enquanto James estreitou os olhos para a ruiva sorridente.

-Peço desculpas por minha parceira, Potter – Benjy disse, apertando a mão estendida de James – Ela não sabe apreciar o mais maravilhoso esporte...

James forçou um sorriso para o tal de Fenwick. Ele chamara Lily de ‘parceira’?

-Eu bem sei disso... – James comentou sorrindo – Dificilmente podíamos vê-la nas arquibancadas de Hogwarts...

-Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, e desejo muita sorte nesse campeonato! – Benjy disse, e se virou para Lily – Depois te encontro para conversarmos sobre aquele caso especial. Tenho algumas novidades.

Lily assentiu, mas não pode responder pois foi interrompida por Marlene.

-Benjy! Lily está de _férias_! Deixe a coitada aproveitar! – Marlene disse, cruzando os braços – Sabe há quanto tempo eu tento conseguir que ela tire férias para viajar comigo?

-Lene, não vai ser demorado, prometo – Benjy disse, com uma piscadela em direção a Lily – Você sabe como fico perdido sem minha parceira, minha guia, minha-

-Chega, Fenwick – Lily cortou o loiro, fazendo-o rir. James percebeu que a garota estava corada – Nos falaremos mais tarde, quando alguém puder lhe liberar de seu posto.

James observou Lily e Marlene seguindo Sirius e Peter para dentro da festa, mas seu olhar involuntariamente voltou para o colega de Lily que ficara claramente animado em conhecê-lo.

-Quem é esse cara? – James perguntou a Remus, que o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Benjy Fenwick. Ele é um auror, trabalha com Lily na maioria dos casos. É um dos grandes amigos dela no Ministério – Remus respondeu, e coçou o queixo.

A resposta de James foi um grunhido. Remus sorriu.

-Soube também que ele é um grande fã seu – Remus comentou – Algum motivo em particular?

-Não. Só curiosidade. Evans parecia bastante animada ao vê-lo.

-Eles são bons amigos. É impossível trabalhar tanto tempo juntos, e ter de ter tanta confiança no outro, sem ficarem próximos.

-E ele trabalha diretamente com Evans? – James questionou, franzindo o cenho. Remus suspirou.

-Sim, agora que você falou... ele deve estar aqui para ajudá-la na sua investigação.

-Uh, é. Realmente.

James acenou com a cabeça enquanto entravam na festa, como se fosse exatamente aquilo que ele tivesse imaginado.

Na verdade, ele estava se perguntando exatamente _quanto_ tempo junto aurores tinham que passar, e _quão_ próximos Evans e Fenwick eram.

Quando ele se perguntou se as recaídas de Lily Evans envolviam o colega, James balançou a cabeça e censurou a si mesmo.

“ _Foco, James,_ ” ele pensou. “ _Você tem uma Copa para ganhar. Lily Evans está lhe investigando. Esses pensamentos ficaram em Hogwarts quatro anos atrás._ ”

Com isso em mente, ele inspirou profundamente e foi cumprimentar os demais capitães.

Ele não era mais o garoto James Potter, capitão da Grifinória.

Ele era James Potter, capitão da _Inglaterra_.


	5. Capítulo 05

-Quais novidades você tem para mim, Benjy? – Lily questionou, ao perceber o colega se sentar sutilmente ao seu lado numa das mesas da festa. Ele sorriu.

-Eu nunca consigo te surpreender, não é? – Ele perguntou, sacudindo os cachos claros.

-Não desista. Quem sabe um dia?

Ele riu e revirou os olhos.

-Quer saber o que eu tenho para você ou não? – Benjy questionou, olhando para o outro lado.

-Desembucha logo, homem! – Lily pediu. Ele sorriu em resposta.

-Coloquei uma ficha com essas informações na sua mala, mas preferi lhe dizer pessoalmente para que possamos discutir um pouco.

-Então me diga.

-Demos uma olhada no corpo do garoto. Jack Allyson não foi morto por um Avada Kedavra.

Lily encarou rapidamente o colega, erguendo as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Ela já encarava a Maldição da Morte como a causa da morte desde o início. Não havia sinais de violência, pelas fotos que ela vira.

-Foi envenenado? – Lily perguntou logo em seguida. Benjy sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Não há nenhum traço de qualquer tipo de conteúdo mágico... – Ele explicou – Nós basicamente não sabemos como ele morreu.

-Então... isso simplesmente pode não ter sido um assassinato? – Lily perguntou, então sacudiu a cabeça – Por algum motivo, eu não acredito nisso.

-Nem eu, e muito menos Moody. Ele era um garoto saudável, mas aparentemente morreu de causas naturais.

-Não engulo essa – Lily comentou – Mesmo que não seja um assassinato aparente, alguém matou Jack.

Antes que Benjy pudesse responder, foram interrompidos pela mulher sentada ao lado deles.

-Ah, estão falando da morte daquele pobre garoto? Uma tragédia, não? Fiquei muito abalada, e muito preocupada, mas não podia deixar meu menino _não_ jogar...

Lily percebeu um forte sotaque que indicava que a mulher não era inglesa – não parecia ser francesa, tampouco. A ruiva franziu o cenho, mas Benjy sorriu educadamente e se levantou, pegando a mão de Lily e levando-a para a pista de dança.

-O fato de não ter sido um Avada pode significar que o bruxo que o matou não seja poderoso o suficiente para lançar um – Lily sugeriu, recostando a cabeça no ombro de Benjy enquanto eles giravam lentamente.

-Se pensar nessa linha, Voldemort não seria incluído – Benjy replicou.

-Não ele diretamente, claro. Mas eu não pensei em nenhum momento que ele teria feito isso pessoalmente – Lily comentou. Benjy pareceu encarar isso como uma possibilidade.

-Como está com Potter? – Ele perguntou. Lily suspirou.

-Ainda não tive como investigar de fato. Precisamos pensar em algum jeito de questionar as pessoas sem que eu me afaste de Potter.

-Eu posso questionar. Ou ficar de olho em Potter. Como preferir.

-É uma boa ideia – Lily concordou – Coloque Marlene na jogada que facilita. Potter tem um treino amanhã pela tarde, e eu e Lene vamos. Posso inventar que estou indisposta, ou que simplesmente não quero ir e perguntar a Potter se você poderia ir no meu lugar. Marlene acreditaria nisso facilmente.

-Não vão desconfiar se você ficar para trás? – Ele perguntou. Lily arfou com uma fingida indignação, afastando sua cabeça para encarar Benjy nos olhos.

-Você está questionando as minhas habilidades de me fingir de doente, Benjy Fenwick?

Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-De forma alguma, parceira. Nunca vi ninguém com mais habilidades que você nesse quesito.

Lily riu e repousou a cabeça novamente.

-Só me prometa que não vai ficar impressionado com Potter como ficou hoje – Lily pediu num tom provocativo.

-Eu não fiquei impressionado! – Benjy exclamou indignado.

-Ah, ficou sim, Benjy. Juro que nunca vi suas orelhas mais vermelhas.

Benjy resmungou algo ininteligível, fazendo Lily gargalhar.

-Acho que devemos voltar – Lily comentou, e eles pararam de dançar, se virando para onde conseguiam ver James Potter finalizando suas entrevistas – Posso esperar nomes de pessoas que estavam com Jack no dia de sua morte?

-No arquivo em sua mala.

-Devo ficar preocupada com o fato de que você mexeu na minha mala? – Ela questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto eles se aproximavam dos outros.

-Ora, parceira, depois de tudo que passamos juntos, mexer em sua mala é o mínimo, não acha? – Ele perguntou, fazendo Lily sorrir.

-Tudo o que passaram juntos, é? – Sirius perguntou, com seu sorriso provocativo aberto. Lily revirou os olhos, desviando o olhar do caminho até eles que James fazia.

-Definitivamente não é o que você está pensando, Black – Lily replicou, fazendo Remus e Peter rirem.

-Você nem sabe o que eu estou pensando!

-Nem preciso. Convivi com você por sete anos para reconhecer seu tom de voz.

-O que você está aprontando dessa vez, Almofadinhas? – James perguntou num tom de voz cansado. Sirius cruzou os braços.

-Já percebi que ninguém confia em mim, então vou para um lugar onde as pessoas realmente me queiram – E dizendo isso, se retirou em direção a um grupo de jogadoras de Quadribol que Lily não acreditava serem inglesas.

-Fenwick – James cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. O auror sorriu para ele.

-Desculpem-me por ter roubado Lily, mas estou acostumado a trabalhar com as opiniões dela...

-Benjy, apenas Marlene não sabe o meu real motivo aqui – Lily falou – Remus e Peter estão cientes.

-Ah, bem. Se for assim, nos vemos amanhã no treino! – Benjy exclamou com um sorriso – Lil, qualquer coisa é só me avisar. Amanhã de noite nos vemos de novo para eu passar o relatório para Moody.

Lily acenou e sorriu enquanto Benjy se afastava.

-Ele vai para o treino amanhã? – James perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Lily não respondeu de imediato, e James se virou para vê-la mordendo o lábio inferior – Uh, ok, não pode falar. Certo.

-Bem, isso eu acho que devo, para que você se prepare – Ela explicou, pegando uma Cerveja Amanteigada – A condição _sine qua non_ para você estar aqui é estar sendo observado o tempo todo, mas eu realmente preciso prosseguir com a investigação... então vou aproveitar que Benjy está aqui, e passar a missão de babá para ele enquanto faço umas perguntas por aí.

James acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ele precisava de uma babá, então?

-Fenwick está aqui para a minha investigação? – Ele perguntou.

-Não só por isso. Ele já estaria escalado para fazer a segurança, assim como eu. – Lily deu de ombros. – Eu confio muito em Benjy, assim como Moody. Nós dois conseguimos manter a sua participação em segredo, não se preocupe.

James acenou novamente.

-Hum, tudo bem. Eu, er, posso curtir a festa ou...? – Ele perguntou incerto, fazendo Peter rir.

-Se ela pode dançar com o tal do Fenwick, por que _você_ não poderia dançar com alguém? – Peter perguntou. James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ora, ora, Srta. “Estou-Aqui-A-Trabalho”, que reviravolta! – James exclamou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Era a maneira mais segura de discutirmos o caso, Potter. E sim, pode curtir a festa. Vou ficar observando de longe. Só peço que não fique, bem, _muito_ bêbado. Não quero ter que atrapalhar sua festa. Finja que nem estou aqui.

James assegurou a ruiva que manteria suas faculdades mentais, e seguiu para onde os jogadores de diversas seleções se encontravam. Ele adorava conhecer novas pessoas no mundo do Quadribol, com tantas culturas diferentes.

Claro que a bebida ajudava nessa percepção, mas ele preferia não arriscar. Ele era do tipo de bêbado que soltava todas as verdades, e a última coisa que precisava era que seus adversários soubessem que ele estava envolvido em uma investigação de assassinato – ou qualquer pessoa, na verdade.

  

* * *

 

 

-Hey, Evans! – James chamou, tomando cuidado para não acordar Marlene que dormia ao lado de Lily – Evans, acorde! – Dessa vez ele acrescentou uma leva sacudida.

Ele percebeu exatamente o momento que Lily abriu os olhos, mas a próxima coisa que se deu conta foi da varinha da garota em sua garganta e ela ajoelhada na cama encarando-o.

Ele ergueu os braços para mostrar que não tinha nada em mãos e Lily pareceu relaxar ao perceber quem estava ali.

-Oh, hum. Desculpe, Potter – Ela pediu, sentando na cama enquanto James se afastava ajeitando os óculos – Eu não estou acostumada a ser acordada por outras pessoas e bem...

-Er, sem problemas, nenhum feitiço lançado – Ele respondeu, coçando a nuca e sorrindo.

-Algum motivo especial para ter me acordado? – Ela questionou. Agradeceu por estar usando os pijamas largos de sempre.

-Bem, você disse que eu precisava estar com você ou Fenwick sempre, e meus pais chegaram e eu preciso vê-los, então...

Lily suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, lhe pedindo alguns minutos para tomar banho e se vestir. James assentiu e saiu do quarto, onde Sirius o esperava.

-Evans realmente vem com a gente? – Sirius perguntou. James bagunçou os cabelos.

-Eu não tenho escolha, Almofadinhas. Ou ela vai, ou eu não vou.

-Já pensou em alguma desculpa para ela ir?

-Vou simplesmente dizer que ela era a única fora nós dois que estava acordada, e que a chamamos para no acompanhar para um café da manhã com meus pais – James respondeu dando de ombros – Como foi a festa ontem? Só lhe achei no final.

Sirius fez uma careta.

-Nada muito excitante. Aparentemente, ser o _amigo_ de James Potter não significa tanta coisa para as demais estrelas do Quadribol – Sirius respondeu – Acho que terei mais sorte nas próximas.

James revirou os olhos e sorriu, relatando as pessoas que ele conhecera na noite anterior. Algumas tinham sido por motivos profissionais, portanto Sirius também se interessava no assunto.

-Desculpem pela demora, acabei esquecendo de remover a maquiagem ontem à noite – Lily disse, surgindo vinte minutos depois. Ela vestia calça jeans comum com uma camiseta que fazia alusão a um leão e os cabelos molhados. Sirius sorriu.

-Ei, Evans! Acho que não mencionei ontem que estava muito bonita – Ele comentou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Amanhã eu agradeço, Black. Os outros não vão? – Lily questionou ao perceber que apenas James e Sirius estavam ali.

-Nah. Mama e Papa Potter ficarão por um bom tempo aqui. Verão os outros depois – Sirius respondeu.

-Mama e Papa? – Lily perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e claramente segurando um riso.

-Desde que eles me adotaram no quinto ano eu os chamo assim – Ele explicou dando de ombros – De início era apenas para irritar Pontas, mas depois acostumei. Vamos?

-Não vão comer? – Lily ponderou, levemente surpresa – Eu pensei que vocês precisassem de 5 quilos de comida por dia. – Os garotos sorriram.

-Vamos comer com meus pais – James explicou, abrindo a porta do quarto. Sirius fez uma semi-reverência indicando que Lily deveria ir na frente.

O caminho até o restaurante não era longo e foi preenchido por bocejos dos garotos. As missões haviam tornado Lily mais resistentes a longas noites.

-Então, como foi a festa para você, Evans? – Sirius perguntou.

-Eh. Não pude me divertir muito, já que eu estava vigiando seu amigo – Ela explicou, indicando James com o polegar – Mas mesmo que eu não tivesse de bancar a babá, não sei se teria sido tão interessante para mim... sabe como é, jogadores de Quadribol geralmente só falam de Quadribol e... é. Prefiro evitar.

Sirius riu enquanto James soltou um som indignado, mas não pôde reclamar pois ao olhar para frente ao invés de para os pés, percebeu que seus pais o esperavam na porta do restaurante.

-Ah, James! – Euphemia Potter exclamou ao ver os três. James sorriu e se adiantou para abraçar a senhora. Lily não conseguiu conter um sorriso com a diferença de altura de James e sua mãe, já que ela era menor que Lily, e Lily era consideravelmente menor que James. – Seus óculos estão sujos. Será possível que você não consiga manter seus óculos limpos nunca?

-Também estava com saudades, mãe – James disse sarcasticamente, mas abraçando a mãe do mesmo jeito. Fleamont Potter soltou um riso e abraçou Sirius. Era incrível, Lily percebeu, a semelhança entre pai e filho, mesmo que Fleamont demonstrasse claramente sinais de envelhecimento.

-Ora, você sabe que sinto sua falta, mas me impressiona como você fica... desleixado quando fica longe de mim – Euphemia continuou a falar, dessa vez se separando do filho e ajeitando o cabelo dele – E pela orelha direita de Merlin, James Potter, seu _pai_ criou a melhor poção para cabelos do mundo bruxo, dê um jeito nessa bagunça!

Lily sentiu seus lábios se abrirem num sorriso ao se lembrar de quantas vezes ela havia apreciado a ironia dos cabelos indomáveis de James e sua relação com o inventor da Sleekeazy.

Pela primeira vez a senhora Potter pareceu notar que seu filho não estava sozinho, e puxou Sirius para um apertado abraço, reclamando do tamanho do cabelo do garoto. Ele deu uma desculpa qualquer, que ela não aceitou muito bem e por isso puxou sua orelha levemente. Então se virou para Lily, e ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente.

-James, acho que você esqueceu de nos apresentar a sua amiga – Euphemia ralhou com o filho, se adiantando para apertar a mão de Lily – Desculpe-me pela falta de educação de meu menino, eu juro que ele era melhor quando era criança. Foi essa fama, eu aposto que foi...

-Er, mãe, pai, essa é Lily Evans... Evans, meus pais, Euphemia e Fleamont.

As sobrancelhas de Euphemia se ergueram ainda mais e Lily observou sua expressão, não somente de surpresa, mas também... reconhecimento?

-Oh, Lily Evans? – Fleamont perguntou, se aproximando também e olhando para James – _A_ Lily Evans?

-Deve ser, pelo cabelo e pelos olhos... oh, James, bem que você disse, ela realmente é linda!

Lily estava com a boca semi-aberta, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, olhando dos pais de James, para o garoto, que estava mais corado do que ela jamais vira.

-Eu não... er, prazer? – Lily disse, incerta. Foi interrompida pela gargalhada de Sirius.

-Sim, Papa. _A_ Lily Evans! – Sirius respondeu – A garota que James fala sobre desde os 15 anos! Quem diria, ein, Mama Potter?

Os olhos de Euphemia brilharam e Lily percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ainda mais quando James acertou um chute nas pernas de Sirius.

-Evans veio como convidada de Remus. Ele pediu para trazer duas amigas para mantê-lo companhia quando estivesse indisposto para as festas. Vocês sabem como ele fica doente. Os outros estavam dormindo ainda, mas ela estava acordada então veio conosco.

Lily corou levemente ao perceber Euphemia ainda sorrindo, porém com um olhar meramente especulativo no momento.

-Hum, é um prazer conhecê-los. Principalmente o senhor Potter, se me permite. Sempre gostei muito de Poções, e é incrível conhecer pessoalmente um mestre como o senhor. Fiquei muito decepcionada por ter faltado o encontro promovido por Professor Slughorn há algum tempo atrás e ter perdido a oportunidade.

James disfarçou a curiosidade cuidadosamente. Não fazia ideia que Lily sabia a fundo quem era seu pai. Fleamont simplesmente levantou os braços e sorriu.

-Ora, ora, não precisa dessa formalidade, sim? Eu já ouvi falar muito da senhorita, mas sua preferência por Poções nunca foi mencionada. Se eu soubesse, teria arranjado um encontro imediatamente! Presumo que trabalhe com Poções atualmente?

-Sim, sim. Bem, na verdade sou auror, mas meio que coordeno o nosso mini departamento de Poções. Precisamos de algumas mais específicas, com caráter mais duradouro ou mais passageiro, e lá tenho liberdade total para experimentar...

-Então você gosta de modificar? Ora, isso...

James observou meio estupefato a conversa. Lily e seu pai se encaminharam para o restaurante, deixando ele, Sirius e sua mãe para trás. De todos os cenários que pensara para esse encontro, o que estava acontecendo definitivamente não era o havia esperado. Sentiu Sirius dando leves tapas em seu ombro.

-Quem diria que ela se daria tão bem assim com seu pai? Imagina se você visse essa cena há, digamos, 5 anos atrás?

-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas – James resmungou.

-Vamos entrar, meus meninos. – A senhora Potter chamou. – Merlin sabe como vocês precisam comer. 

 

* * *

 

 

Quando Potter lhe dissera que iriam ver seus pais, Lily tentou não pensar que ela sabia quem era o _pai_ de James Potter, e em como ela corria o risco de agir exatamente como as pessoas que ela julgava perto de celebridades.

Claro, ela se permitia se sentir deslumbrada com Fleamont Potter. Fleamont Potter inventara diversas poções, e não se aproveitava disso. Fleamont Potter nunca recusara ajudar Moody quando necessário. Fleamont Potter nunca discriminara mulheres ou nascidos-trouxa.

Mas ela nunca demonstrara ser fã de Fleamont, simplesmente para não dar motivos a Potter filho de aumentar ainda mais seu ego.

Incrivelmente, ela conseguira se controlar durante o café-da-manhã, engajando numa conversa que aparentava ser interessante também para Fleamont.

-Que bom que Moody conseguiu alguém que saiba a diferença entre esmagar uma tripa e simplesmente cortá-la! – Fleamont comentou, fazendo Lily corar levemente.

-Oh, eu juro que eu tive que levar _meu_ caldeirão logo no segundo dia, senhor Potter! – Lily exclamou – Honestamente, aquele departamento era um caos no quesito poções.

-Eu acredito em você! Moody me mandava cartas quase semanalmente, tentando entender o que fizera de errado – Fleamont sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para cima como se pedisse ajuda divina – Só espero que não me ache tão velho a ponto de me chamar de “senhor” para sempre, Lily.

-Desculpe-me, Fleamont. É o costume do Ministério, entende? – Lily explicou. Sirius riu e Lily conseguiu ouvir o que ele sussurrou para James:

-Como se sente vendo Evans chamar _seu pai_ pelo nome antes de você?

A resposta de James foi uma encarada mortal, que Lily fingiu não ver. Ela se serviu de mais um copo de suco, e justamente quando Fleamont parecia prestes a iniciar uma nova conversa, foi interrompido pela mulher.

-Por Merlin, Fleamont, deixe a garota comer também! – Euphemia ralhou, e Fleamont consertou os óculos (de uma maneira tão semelhante ao filho que Lily foi obrigada a observar) – Ou pelo menos não manipule a conversa. Lily, querida, cuidado com esse velhote. Qualquer pessoa que lhe empreste os ouvidos por mais de um minuto fica sabendo mais sobre baços de sapos do que gostaria de saber pelo resto da vida.

Lily riu do jeito que as palavras aparentemente acusatórias carregavam uma afetuosidade que só podia se construir ao longo de muitos anos.

-Dessa vez creio que eu tive tanta culpa quanto ele, Sra. Potter. Sempre fui admiradora do trabalho de seu marido, e tenho a tendência de falar um pouco demais quando o assunto chega a poções – Lily explicou. A Sra. Potter deu um suspiro fingido e se virou para James.

-Você tinha que arranjar alguém igual a seu pai, não é? – Ela disse.

-Que bom que você me ama tanto, então, mulher – Fleamont interveio com os olhos brilhando. Euphemia sorriu.

-Então você trabalha apenas com poções, Lily? – Ela questionou.

-Oh, não, não. Eu sou a pessoa que mais lida com poções no departamento, sim. Mas eu geralmente faço parte das investigações, ou de missões em geral. Gosto de estar em campo, trabalhando diretamente, sabe?

Euphemia sorriu. E fez mais perguntas a Lily, enquanto Fleamont agora conversava com Sirius e James. Era muito fácil conversar com a Sra. Potter, não apenas sobre seu trabalho, mas também sobre coisas mais triviais, como maneiras de se preparar um frango.

-Pontas, não tá na hora de irmos? – Sirius perguntou. James olhou alarmado para o relógio e concordou.

-Sim, preciso almoçar com os outros e me apresentar... – James concordou. Lily e Sirius se despediram dos Potter e saíram primeiro, deixando James com os pais.

-Ela é realmente adorável, James – Euphemia comentou. James suspirou.

-Mãe, não é nada disso, eu juro. Ela veio por Remus.

-Ela está com Remus, então? – Fleamont perguntou. James deu de ombros.

-Não acho que esteja, ou ele teria mencionado. Mas não importa de qualquer jeito, já que eu não estou mais interessado nela, e ela continua do mesmo jeito – James respondeu, tentando dar um ponto final no assunto.

-Uma pena, – seu pai comentou, – considerando o quanto ela sabe sobre poções, seria uma boa se sua mulher entendesse dos negócios da família.

-Pai, esquece isso. Evans já passou. Não tenho nada com ela, e provavelmente jamais terei.

James abraçou os pais uma última vez, e combinaram de jantarem juntos. James se adiantou para acompanhar Sirius e Lily.

-Não sabia que você era fã de um Potter, Evans – James provocou, com um sorriso largo. Lily revirou os olhos e corou levemente.

-É possível admirar uma pessoa sem fazer nenhum tipo de alarde, Potter. Sou uma pessoa discreta – Lily respondeu, enquanto Sirius ria.

-Pelo menos você gosta de algum Potter, Auror Evans – Sirius comentou. Lily sorriu.

-Não seja cruel, Black. Euphemia é adorável.

Sirius gargalhou e James fingiu não ter percebido o olhar que o amigo lhe lançou.

  

* * *

 

 

-Com licença, estou procurando o senhor Anderson Miller?

Lily percebeu o homem em questão se virar e avaliar quem interrompia a sua leitura de jornal, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Ele estava sentando numa cadeira próximo à entrada do alojamento.

-Quem está procurando? – Ele respondeu. O sotaque claramente londrino confirmava a nacionalidade que a ficha que Benjy lhe passara dizia, se esse fosse quem ela procurava.

-Auror Evans, do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido – Lily respondeu – O senhor é o senhor Miller?

-E onde está o auror Evans? – O homem ignorou a pergunta e questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e dobrando o jornal. Lily esboçou um leve sorriso.

- _Eu_ sou a auror Evans. Lily Evans.

Lily observou o homem olhá-la novamente, se perguntando se aquela garota vestida com roupas trouxas e carregando um caderno podia ser do Ministério. Ele suspirou.

-Isso é sobre o garoto, não é? – Ele perguntou.

-Que garoto? – Lily devolveu. O homem semicerrou os olhos, e apontou um dedo para ela.

-Você é da impressa? – Ele acusou. Lily suspirou e trocou o pé em que se apoiava.

-Sr. Miller, eu já me identifiquei-

-Se você é do Ministério, por que perguntaria ‘que garoto’?

-Por que o assunto que vim falar é confidencial, Sr. Miller, e preciso me certificar de que estou falando com a pessoa certa.

-Compreendo seu lado, senhorita, – o homem respondeu, – mas como posso saber que a senhorita realmente é do Ministério?

Lily suspirou mais uma vez e mostrou as credenciais que a identificavam como auror.

-Podemos conversar em um local mais discreto agora, Sr. Miller? – Ela questionou.

O homem apenas grunhiu e se levantou, seguindo em direção a uma sala. Lily sentou numa das cadeiras enquanto ele se sentou em outra.

-Então o senhor realmente é o senhor Anderson Miller? – Lily perguntou, colocando seu caderno e caneta em cima da mesa, ao lado do gravador. O homem olhou para os objetos com desconfiança.

-Sim, sim, sou eu. O que é isso aí? – Miller questionou, apontando para os objetos. Lily sorriu.

-Acho que o senhor já percebeu que tenho algumas heranças trouxas, Sr. Miller. Isso é um caderno, substituindo um pergaminho. Isso é uma caneta, que uso no lugar de uma pena e tinteiro. Mais prático, já que não preciso ficar pingando a pena. E isso é um gravador, que gostaria de usar se o senhor não se importar.

Lily explicou como funcionava o gravador e o motivo de querer usá-lo. Miller ainda pareceu desconfiado, mas deu de ombros e aceitou. Lily observou calmamente enquanto ele pegava um lenço e enxugava o suor da sua testa, que se estendia um pouco acima onde seu cabelo (provavelmente) outrora estivera.

-Então isso é sobre o garoto? – Miller perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Sim, Sr. Miller. Estou aqui para fazer umas perguntas para ajudar na investigação de Jack Allyson. Mas antes, perdoe a minha ignorância, Sr. Miller, mas preciso entender o funcionamento de toda a estrutura para a Copa Mundial.

-Não é uma fã de esportes, Srta. Evans? – Miller perguntou em tom debochado. Lily sorriu, identificando um mecanismo de defesa ao ser questionado.

-Não sou uma fã de Quadribol. Não tenho problema com outros esportes. O senhor é o responsável pela segurança do alojamento, sim?

-Sim. Bem, um dos. Somos três no total.

-Certo... – ela disse, anotando no caderno – E o senhor também era o responsável pelos... estagiários?

-Sim... – Miller suspirou – Jack era um bom garoto, sabe? Muito educado, muito disposto. Também era muito bom numa vassoura. Nunca usou o nome da mãe para conseguir regalias, queria conseguir as coisas com seu próprio esforço. Eu respeito pessoas assim, Srta. Evans. Que nem James Potter.

Lily assentiu, escondendo sua surpresa ao ouvir o nome de seu suspeito.

-Ele trabalhava com o que, exatamente?

-Os estagiários em geral organizavam os materiais dos times. Cada time trouxe três. Lá na Inglaterra foi uma prova ou algo assim. Eles basicamente se certificavam que os materiais de treino, de estadia e de jogo estavam em ordem, ajudavam a montar algumas estruturas específicas e outras coisas. Na quinta-feira, Jack foi agraciado com a responsabilidade de arrumar os uniformes dos recém-convocados, e na sexta-feira, de receber os materiais de jogo e organizá-los.

Lily observou Miller se perder em seu discurso, como se ela não estivesse na sala.

-Por isso ele ficou até mais tarde na sexta. Não que ele se importasse; sobrava disposição no garoto. Ele conhecia alguns dos convocados, e ficou em êxtase ao receber todos. Ele estava vivendo um sonho – Miller soltou uma risada e suspirou – Era pra eu ter ficado com Jack até ele sair, mas ele disse que não precisava. Foi aniversário de minha esposa, e já passavam das onze da noite. O garoto não tinha nem um roxo no corpo, estava ótimo. Achei que não teria nada de mais, sabe.

-Então o senhor foi para casa depois das onze?

-Sim. Cheguei em casa antes de meia-noite, mas já não dava para sair, então jantamos em casa.

-Alguém viu o senhor chegando? – Lily perguntou.

-Não exatamente, mas quem estava trabalhando para a Inglaterra tinha direito a chaves-de-portal diretamente para o Ministério, e de lá aparatei para casa, depois de assinar a minha presença. Além de ter usado a minha credencial para sair.

-Certo. Então essa foi a última vez que o senhor falou com Jack? Por volta das onze da noite? – Lily questionou, anotando. Miller assentiu com a cabeça.

-Foi. Esses garotos têm um alojamento próprio aqui, então não julguei ter nenhum tipo de problema.

-Sr. Miller, algum dos garotos tinha algum tipo de problema com Jack? – Miller pareceu assustado com a pergunta.

-A senhorita acha que um dos estagiários poderia ter matado Jack? – Ele perguntou em tom de surpresa.

-Preciso aventar todas as possibilidades, Sr. Miller.

-Bem, eu nunca... os garotos se davam bem. Na verdade, é um garoto e uma garota, além de Jack. Eu nunca percebi nada. Claro que os outros dois ficaram um pouco acanhados ao perceber a familiaridade de Jack com alguns jogadores, mas Jack logo apresentou todos. Ele era um bom garoto – Miller repetiu.

-E os estagiários de outros países?

-Não havia tempo para ele se familiarizar com os de outros países. Eles tinham que cuidar da chegada de uma enorme delegação. A integração ocorre durante a Copa.

Lily anotou mais algumas coisas e suspirou

-Como um dos chefes do alojamento, tenho certeza que o senhor sabe que uma credencial foi achada.

-Sim – Miller respondeu num tom hesitante.

-Então não vai ficar surpreso quando eu lhe perguntar como James Potter se relacionava com Jack.

Miller encarou Lily nos olhos e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

-Aí que está, Srta. Evans. Jack era fã de Potter, assim como quase todos os garotos da idade dele. Ele já conhecia Potter, e na quinta-feira Potter se mostrou tão animado ao vê-lo quanto Jack. Jack me disse que Potter tinha prometido um encontro com alguém do Puddlemore, já que Jack queria ser jogador profissional.

-Então não havia nada de anormal na relação dos dois?

-Não mesmo. Potter gostava do garoto, pelo que vi. Eu não acho que ele machucaria Jack de nenhuma maneira.

-Ainda assim, a credencial de Potter, pessoal e intransferível, foi a única a ser registrada entrando naquela noite. Ou melhor, madrugada.

Eles fizeram silêncio enquanto processavam as informações.

-Acho que só tenho isso para perguntar por hoje, Sr. Miller. Posso procurá-lo se precisar de mais alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou, se levantando. Miller seguiu seu exemplo.

-Claro, claro.

-Provavelmente vou querer conversar com os outros dois garotos. Eles conviveram mais com Jack.

-Sim, com certeza. Srta. Evans... capture o maldito que fez isso, sim? Jack era... ele não merecia isso. – Miller disse, com a voz embargada. Lily sorriu em simpatia.

-Estou fazendo o meu melhor, Sr. Miller.


End file.
